Apologue
by ghoulgraverobber
Summary: The war is over, Voldemort finally defeated, and it's time for a new adventure. And somehow, Albus Dumbledore convinces Harry to move to Forks, Washinton with him. But, Harry gets a whole lot more than he bargained for, one of those being Edward Cullen.
1. You're A Pretty Face, You Should Like Me

So, I've decided to take my chances at writing a Crossover. Uhm, I'm not sure how this is going to fair.

I made Dumbledore and Sirius live in his, that's the only deviation from the original HP plot-line. I hope you all enjoy this. Be sure to review! =}

**disclaimer; don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for lift-off."

Harry was on an airplane, that much he was sure of. He was safe too; his wand was tucked securely in his right pants pocket. That was another thing, he was wearing muggle clothing. Well of course he was- he was on a plane. But, why?

Ah yes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, if he recalled correctly.

"Harry, my boy, look at this! It's ridiculously entertaining!" said a weathered and coarse voice from the left of him. He glanced over to see gleaming blue eyes staring expectantly at him while his wrinkled, long, slender fingers molded some pink silly putty.

Yes, this was definitely the man that had swindled him to venture onto an airplane. He smiled at the grandfather-like man, his hands nimbly plucking the putty from the other's hand. He rolled it between his index finger and thumb, racking his mind for any sort of memory or recollection that would connect him, an airplane and his beloved Headmaster together.

"Aha, I see you find is just as entertaining!" Albus commented, watching as Harry delicately played with the pink blob. The Boy-Who-Lived handed the toy back to Albus, smiling at the interest the man found in toys and trinkets, whether they be muggle or magical.

Harry redirected his attention out the window, watching the clouds chug by. Some of them were getting caught on the plane's wing, hooked by the tip and torn to shreds. He wondered what it would feel like to sleep on the gigantic Cumulonimbus clouds that blanketed the sky, sheltering the world below from all the scary wondrous things of the atmosphere above. He was still carding through his memory, recalling the various events that had taken place over the past month.

He flashed through an Order meeting, heard the fleeting noise of his god-father's barking laughter. He saw Hermione and Ron smiling with him in the living room of the Burrow. He walked through Fleur and Bill's wedding. He hopped from funeral to funeral, too many to discern which was which. He felt the sensation of battle and saw him fighting a deatheater, curses whizzing past him, hitting the walls of Hogwarts. He remembered mumbled apologies and saddened voices, sentences thick with grief and sadness at the loss of so many friends. Then he saw crimson eyes, blood red irises swirling with emotion, with complete and utter hate. He saw them recurring throughout different scenarios. He saw them filled with longing, hate, sadness, pain, anger. All of them momentary, passing through the pupils, dancing along the cornea before hopping out the tear duct and away for the rest of eternity. The last emotion he saw pass over them was acceptance before they closed softly.

Harry turned away from the window abruptly, shaking the image of Voldemort's icy gaze. He was gone, dead, killed by the holly wood wand in his pocket. He would never bother him again. He was here on this plane because of that, because he had killed the Dark Lord. He had triumphed. And now Albus was whisking him away to continue working towards a better world. He and the former Headmaster were going to assist the ministry in establishing a form of government for the unruly Wizarding Community in the United States. Apparently the place was crawling with magical creatures and humans.

The young Gryffindor wasn't sure how Dumbledore had convinced him. He figured it hadn't taken much on the old man's part, considering him and Harry had become unbelievably close towards the end of the war. They were practically like family to each other. So the notion that if Harry had declined, him and Albus would have been separated for long amounts of time was probably not at all accepted on his part, so minimal words were probably said in convincing him, though he did remember hearing the words '_It is the only way, the only rational way that is. Who is not better fit than you Harry, someone who has studied and learned so much magical information and is trained extensively in the art of politics due to your high status as the Hero of the Wizarding World. It would be ludicrous to have you sit around at home and do nothing all day for the rest of your days!'_

It was true that he had learned massive amounts of spells and information, light, grey and dark. And the past and current ministers and ministry officials had given him lessons in the area of diplomacy and such. But really, settling wild lands sounded like the job of someone a little more valiant.

"More valiant? Who the hell are you kidding, Potter. You killed the Dark Lord!" Harry whispered to himself, his hands occupying themselves with the hem of his favorite grey and green shirt.

"Hmm, did you say something Harry?" Albus chirped, still playing with the Silly Putty. He had taken a liking to pounding it flat on the serving try and the rolling it up like a carpet. He had successfully made 5 pink rolled sausages and now he was connecting them in an intricate knot.

"No, I didn't." Harry stated stiffly, eyes wandering around the airplane cabin. There was a baby crying incessantly two rows ahead of him and Albus, and Harry felt his fingers twitching to grab his wand and cast a silencing charm. But, he didn't give into the urge, reminding himself that he had to act normal.

Since the US was unsettled, he had to blend in and appear muggle. He vaguely remembered Albus mentioning that he'd be attending High School in the town they'd be living in and he felt himself internally groaning. Muggle schools were insanely boring, and absolutely annoying. He had been forced to attend them when he lived with the Dursleys before he had been enrolled in Hogwarts and it had been absolute torture. Though he had snuck a few peaks at his cousin's text books so he wouldn't be completely uneducated. He just wondered if they learned the same things in the United States as they did in Britain.

"Where is it that we'll be staying again, Albus?" Harry inquired, choosing to use the man's first name instead of last. It felt more normal, more comfortable.

"A little town by the name of Forks, in the state of Washington. I hear it's swarming with magical creatures. Especially at this lovely place not far from there called La Push, tons of natural born shape shifters! I'm sure Remus will find himself being welcomed warmly!" Dumbledore rambled, his hands drawing an imaginary map in the air for emphasis. Harry smiled at the mention of Remus, mentally berating himself for forgetting about his godfathers mate.

"And I also hear that there is a coven of vampires! You'll be attending school with them if I am not mistaken." Albus whispered to him, a thoroughly pleased look on his face. Harry's shoulders stiffened at the mention of the creature. He had bad blood with vampires, no pun intended. There had been a particularly vicious group of them that had been sent after him under explicit orders from Voldemort. He hadn't felt the same towards the creatures ever since.

"Do not fret Harry; they do not feed on humans. I've spoken to some very informed individuals on the matter, and he has assured me that their diet consists entirely of woodland animals and large game." Albus soothed Harry's tense worry with his words, but the young teen couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of "some very informed individuals." Harry knew that it was Lucius or some other member of the Malfoy family, but Albus still refused to apparently "burden Harry with the mention of someone who followed such a sinister individual with such conviction and commitment for so long and who had long hunted him for entirely wrong reasons." Though irksome, Harry admired his want to make him feel more comfortable and less smothered in the weight of the world. But it was completely obvious that he was speaking of the esteemed pure blood family, for it was fairly common knowledge to Harry that the Malfoys did hold Veela blood in their family tree, so it was not surprising that they would know of a vampire coven that was actually civilized. Harry was actually surprised that Lucius hadn't tried to marry Draco off to one of them yet.

"I'll take your word for it then." He muttered, just as the flight attendants voice chimed that they had arrived in Port Angeles. Harry breathed out, staring down at the small airport below him. His fingers gripped his leg in a nervous gesture that he had tried to break himself of. His mind was wandering in several different directions as they began to descend for touchdown, but the two most prominent in his mind were : _How in the bloody hell am I going to go to High School with __**vampires **__and when do I get to see my god forsaken godfather?_

_

* * *

_

Edward remained motionless, his back resting casually against the wall next to the french doors leading to the expansive back yard. His eyes stayed trained on the antique vase on the end table next to the leather sofa. He blocked out the noise of the television and the obnoxious jeers of Emmet as he watched the football game. He blocked out Alice giggling as Jasper whispered something in her ear and the sound of Rosalie complaining in her mind about being ignored by her husband.

He focused on the smell of the rain slicked leaves outside, zoning in on the sound of the dew as it slid down to the edge of the green appendage of the tree. He centered his mind around the sound of a small rabbit's foot falls against the packed Earth as it hopped hurriedly through the forest and away from the keen eyes of a vicious predator. He clenched his teeth at the thought. He was a predator.

"Edward, stop looking so serious and come watch the game with me!" Emmet bellowed from his relaxed position on the couch. Edward slowly shifted his eyes over towards his brother.

"Yeah Edward, you've been brooding a lot lately, lighten up!" Alice chirped, her light voice sounding like chimes on the wind. "Besides, I had a vision that we're getting visitors soon, and one of the will be going to school with us!" She squealed and Edward had to resist the urge to punch Rosalie when he heard her snort at the statement.

"What's so great about a new kid?" She scoffed, her fingers twirling in her blonde hair.

"Because, Carlisle knows them!" She sang, her musical voice filtering through the house. Emmet had lowered, but not muted, the game he was watching, his interest obviously having been sparked.

"How do you know this?" Jasper asked, hurt evident in his voice about not having been told sooner about the vision.

"I spoke to Carlisle, and he told me he knows them!" Alice cheeped, obviously feeling rather satisfied at the look of all the surprised faces around the room. Edward clenched his jaw in order to make him seem not phased by the information.

"Are you going to tell us how, or are you going to sit there with a self satisfied look on your face?" Edward hissed, his icy tone biting the air around him. Alice didn't look put off by the sound at all, and she continued smirking to herself despite the other's remark.

"Well, apparently," she paused for dramatic affect, completely intending to leave it at that before Jasper elbowed her in the side, urging her to continue on, "They're wizards! And one of them is the cutest thing in the world!" She squeaked, the excitement dripping from her voice made Edward smile a little. He dipped into everyone's thoughts for a moment.

'_Harry is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to take him shopping!'_ Alice thoughts revealed a visual also; she was imagining herself dragging a tall, thin, boy through a shopping mall, his messy dark brown hair and green eyes very noticeable features. She hadn't been lying when she said the boy was cute.

'_I'm not so sure about all of this, but Alice seems rather pleased with it, so I suppose that nothing bad is going to come of it, but. .'_ Edward veered away from Jasper's thoughts; the analytic, worrisome, and guarded nature of his brother's mind was a put off for him.

'_I wonder if he likes sports._' Ten guesses who that is.

'_I don't understand what's so special about these people; I mean what if they're a threat to the family? I don't want us to get separated. And what did Alice mean when she said the boy was cute?'_Edward had to smile a little at Rosalie's musings. She had such a strong sense of family that some often mistaken it as her being selfish of ignorant, when in reality she's just frightened that the strong bonds and relationships that they all share as a coven will be torn apart by an outsider. And the superficial and aesthetic part of her isn't that she takes pride in her beauty, but that she feels insecure in it. She doesn't want there to be a threat to herself, in all senses. But, despite Rosalie's misunderstood nature and complex emotions and thoughts, Edward really wished she'd shut her trap and her mind sometimes. It can get annoying at times.

"What's going on in here, hmm?" Edward's eyes traveled towards the source of the soft voice, Esme. She was everything a child could hope a mother could be and more. Her small and petite form looked so breakable standing in the doorway to the living room, and Edward wondered what it would take to snap her in half.

"Alice was telling us about the vision she had of some, **visitors**." Rosalie sneered at the last word, looking extremely unbecoming despite her beauty.

"Oh, I do believe Carlisle might have mentioned that to me the other night." She smiled warmly at her blonde daughter, trying to soothe her obvious dislike towards the intruders.

Edward rolled his eyes at Rosalie, annoyed by her thoughts. '_You don't own Forks, Rosalie, stop acting like the goddamn queen of the world.'_ Edward growled thoughtfully. He clutched the door frame reflexively before releasing the cherry wood. He saw there was a large crack in the wood where his thumb had been. Esme saw the blemish and clicked her tongue.

"Edward," she whined, mourning the ruin of her doorframe. "Please, try and resist the urge to break things, sweetie." She cooed at him, though the slight dismay at having to replace yet another piece was evident in her voice.

"Sorry, Esme." Edward mumbled, his mind focusing in and out on the various thoughts floating throughout the room. "So when are they arriving?" The bronze haired vampire solicited. Alice perked up at the question, and began bouncing in her seat again.

"They arrived yesterday!" She squealed yet again. There was a collective gasp, and Emmet choking on air, causing a very smug, satisfied and happy Alice to prance upstairs to her room to decide when the best date would be to take Harry shopping.

* * *

"Pup, it's so good to see you!" Came the barking voice, and Harry couldn't help but smile as he stepped off the plane and into his godfather's welcoming arms. He snuggled into the embrace for a moment, allowing Sirius to wrap himself around Harry, interlocking his hands behind the teen's small back. The young Gryffindor leaned back in the loose hold to examine the man in front of him. Harry noticed that he had changed so much since his imprisonment in Azkaban and that night at the Ministry when Bellatrix had almost killed him. The dark circles that he had had under his eyes were now just a faint shadow, and the bones in his cheeks weren't as prominent as they used to be. Harry ran a hand over the stubbly cheek before glancing at Remus and flashing the tawny haired werewolf a happy smile.

"I missed you Sirius." Harry mumbled his head leaning against the elder's chest comfortably. He could have stayed like that for hours if Albus hadn't placed a weathered hand on the teen's shoulder in interruption.

"I do believe we should get going, Harry. We have much to do." The aged man reminded, causing Harry to pull out of Sirius's lingering hug and begin to shuffle towards the exit of the airport. They skipped the baggage claim, since they'd magically shrunken most of their luggage or had it shipped over beforehand.

Harry smirked as they approached the car they'd be travelling in. He gazed at a black Lotus Elise, parked gracefully at the far end of the parking lot. The young boy rolled his eyes at his godfather's flamboyancy and his obvious need to flounce his wealth about like a strutting cat. He slid easily into the back seat, his legs rubbing sensually against the lush black leather seats. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply as Albus hopped in next to him, while Remus and Sirius got in up front.

"So Harry, how are you feeling? Excited? Nervous?" Sirius questioned as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Harry wrapped his fingers around the edge of the seat, something that he had a tendency to do in cars. He found his hands were always seeking things to play with or grasp onto.

"Actually, I just feel a bit, sleepy." He confessed, his eyes feeling rather heavy as he leaned his head against the window. The deep green trees of the surrounding forests were flashing by as they sped down a back road that Sirius had so expertly chosen. He saw the cloudy grey sky shift slowly above, and he remembered that the air had felt rather humid when he had stepped outside of the airport. He assumed that the naturally cloudy and rather dreary weather was ideal for vampires and other magical creatures alike. It wasn't ideal for him though. He felt smothered by the languid press of the air, the warm dewy scent of fresh rainfall clogging his lungs like a thick consuming smoke. He felt uneasy about the entire situation, like there was a pair of eyes trained on him, remembering every detail as they whizzed down the watery macadam road. He gripped the side of the seat more tightly as they navigated around various twists and turns in the road, making their way deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I managed to find a home that was fairly secluded," Sirius commented offhandedly as they traveled through town, passing various small shops and one or two convenience stores. "Figured it would be a little more ideal when it came down to conducting business." Harry continued to watch the scenery shift and change around him, his mind not focused on the conversation that had bloomed inside the vehicle. His eyebrows knitted together as they passed Forks Highschool. _'It's only Saturday,'_ he thought. _'I'll be starting school on Monday, I guess.' _He thought to ask Dumbledore, but decided not to at the moment, as it seemed he was deeply immersed in conversation about the apparent pack of natural-born shape shifters at La Push.

They continued on down more back roads for about another fifteen minutes, before they pulled up to a gravel driveway. Harry sighed at the sight of the home – no not home, more like Manor. The residence was obviously another way Sirius had utilized in showing off his love to indulge. The front of the home was large, but not gaudy. The entire household seemed to loom, and lived up to the standard of Sirius's family of Black. The tall cathedral windows reached for the skies, as if they were beckoning the angels to wander down for a little. Harry felt himself being dragged inside, through the front door and into the foyer. Neutral tones adorned the walls, along with intricate vintage frames with regular old-fashioned photos. He figured it was best that there weren't any wizarding pictures out in the open, just in case they had any unexpected visitors. The kitchen and living room were just as expansive as the rest of the home, both being floored with hardwood and having been lavishly furnished with expensive pieces.

"There are three open bedrooms upstairs, so you and Albus are going to have to duke it out for the best one." Sirius commented as Harry and the aforementioned ancient man enlarged their suitcases and trunks. Harry shot Dumbledore a look before bolting up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. The howls of laughter coming from downstairs made The Boy-Who-Lived forget any previous doubts about coming here that he might have had before.

**Two Days Later; Monday.**

"Harry, I do believe that it would be in your best interest if you roused yourself from bed and began getting ready for your upcoming school day." Was the first thing Harry was met with when his sleep fogged mind met conscious, tangible, reality.

"Al, what did I tell you about coming into my room like that and waking me up?" Harry groaned, throwing a pillow over his head in a very uncharacteristic gesture. "It's rather troublesome." He finished, his groggy voice muffled by the grey pillow.

"Hmm, you haven't used that pet-name with me in quite some time. Months I believe." Albus commented with a light tone to his voice as he reached over and removed the offending pillow from Harry's head. "I believe I quite enjoy it." He finished before exiting the room, humming to himself.

Harry growled before throwing his legs over the bed to get ready. He never had been a morning person, ever. In fact, he recalled several occasions in which his Uncle Vernon had woken him rather early and he had become quite snappy with the man, causing the blubbering walrus to become angry but surprised at the amount of authority his nephew's voice obviously commanded. Harry smirked at the memories while he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He took one glance as his perfectly messed hair and decided to leave it as it was.

He threw on black pants and a silver and dark grey Henley before grabbing the book bag Sirius had purchased for him and exiting the bedroom. His senses were immediately overwhelmed with the smell of eggs frying and the loud, raucous, and completely obnoxious sounds his godfather was currently making downstairs. Harry all but pranced down the steps and into the kitchen, taking up a stool at the granite island in the center of the room. Remus placed a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of him before he could even say a word.

"What would you like to drink, pup? Coffee, Milk, Juice, a Mimosa?" Sirius chuckled as Remus swatted him for offering alcohol to someone Harry's age. Said teenager squeaked the word 'juice' before hurriedly eating his breakfast. He slid off the stool and looked at the clock. He should be leaving in about five minutes if he wanted to make it on time.

"I suppose you'll need a car to drive to school?" Sirius asked sheepishly, obviously not wanting to relinquish hold upon his pricey sports car for the day. "The one I ordered for you isn't here yet, so you'll have to drive mine for just today." He stated, putting emphasis on the last to words before dropping the keys into Harry's hand.

Harry's stomach flip flopped at the idea of pulling up in Sirius's Lotus Elise; he didn't want to draw attention, as he figured most of the students attending school with him would be driving modest vehicles. He didn't want to be the odd one out, but it's not like he really had any other viable option, so he reluctantly trotted outside and got into the car that was parked securely in the garage. He threw his book bag into the passenger seat before pulling out and heading down the road towards school. He was surprised he remembered the way from yesterday, and that it only took fifteen minutes to get there. He was a little early, and he noticed that most of the kids were crowded around their cars, loitering in the parking lot as he pulled into an empty spot. He sighed as he noticed twenty or thirty pairs of eyes fixated on him.

It obviously hadn't been uncommon gossip that there was to be a new kid in school, but now it was blatantly obvious that Harry was wealthy, which he assumed was something not very common in the area. He couldn't _wait_ to see the reactions when he spoke with his accent. He glided gracefully out of the driver's seat and onto the asphalt, before grabbing his book bag and locking the doors. He marched straight to the office entrance, determined to ignore the hushed whispers and obvious stares. In his grit to do so, he failed to notice five gazes taking in his every move and detail as he slipped through the student parking lot.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he whipped open the door to the office, causing the secretary to give him a very pointed look. He walked over to the desk softly, trying to not make too much of a disturbance.

"Can I help you?" She asked, as the heavy scent of cinnamon gum filtered through the air towards him. The woman's dark lipstick and bored gaze made Harry smirk internally.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter-Black." He stated, opting to use the conjoined last name he had adopted since the end of the war for his godfather. He smirked inside even more as the woman suddenly looked thrilled. Sirius had obviously put on his charms when he had enrolled Harry, and the secretary was now pointedly enamored with the devilish man.

"Oh, of course! Here's your schedule and map, and this is an attendance slip, you'll have to get it signed by all your teachers before returning it at the end of the day." She commented, before handing Harry the papers and highlighting routes for him to take in order to get to his classes. He smiled and thanked her accordingly before slipping into the hall just as the bell rang. He looked at the schedule to see what the first class was:

**Government CP – Period One, Mr. Shandors. Room 3.**

Harry shuddered at the thought of learning anything political or government related, but pressed on anyway. He navigated down the hallways before stopping in front of a room labeled 3. He stepped inside and was immediately assaulted with the smell of dust and aging glue. The green and blue carpet on the floor was caked with dirt and stains, he noticed as he wandered over to the teacher's desk at the front of the room. There were only two other students in the class, which he was glad for. Less embarrassment from being gawked at. The teacher scribbled his signature on his slip and told him he could sit in the empty seat in the second row by the window. Harry regretted the sarcastic remark he made about "Which seat, considering almost all seats in that row were empty." When the man gave him a glare fit for a demon.

He shuffled to his seat as quickly as possible, trying his best to blend in while the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. He opted for writing random things and doodling in his notebook. He took as many notes as possible as class droned on, but he couldn't help but feel the incessant sidelong glances and heated, hushed whispers that were being exchanged throughout the class. Harry was thankful that the teacher didn't call on him at all when the bell finally ended.

He sifted in and out of the periods mindlessly, trying his best to keep his face guarded and his mind aware. He was doing his best to appear natural, like he wasn't out of place at all, when he really was. It was almost imminent when he was approached during third and fifth period by a very demanding and persistent girl named Jessica. She was tolerable enough, Harry decided, but she was nothing compared to Hermione and Ron. He felt a rigid pain shoot through his chest at the thought of his two best friends, who were back home, living comfortably in a place they were so familiar with, starting a family and settling down. While he was here, in a foreign country, living in a town with werewolves and vampires and god knows what else, going through muggle high school during the day and helping a possibly loony old man build a complete and solid magical society by night.

He sighed as Jessica led him to the cafeteria, chattering on about some nonsense. He supposed it had been the right decision to come here, Albus had expressed an explicit need of Harry, and he wasn't about to deny the old man his company. But was it really necessary for him to go to school?

'_Yes,'_ he began, mentally berating himself. '_Because it would seem extremely odd if a sixteen year old boy wasn't going to school.'_ He thought as he entered the cafeteria, the sound of conversation buzzing through the large, and atrium like room. He felt the same pain shoot through him as he began to compare the place to the Great Hall. He imagined the vast room, with its ever changing ceiling, and long, glossy, wooden table's placed elegantly across the expanse of stone floor. The various Houses distinguishable from even a glance, all of the teachers watching the students from their perch at the staff table. No, nothing would ever compare to anything that Hogwarts had to offer. The school that had become so much like a home to him seemed so distant in his heart and mind that he feared it would soon become just a fleeting memory.

He vaguely registered the sensation of being seated at a table, and polite introductions taking place. Harry didn't have the heart to try and commit the names to memory, since most of the people weren't the type he'd normally befriend. He didn't want to pull out of his memories anyway, not when they were this warm and welcoming. He propped his head up and focused on a loose wall tile as he began to bask in nostalgic bliss. He remembered everything happy he could think of: Hogsmeade, freeing Sirius, Quidditch, being sorted first year, becoming friends with Hermione and Ron, Christmas at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley's home cooked meals, Trelawney getting tipsy on brandy at Slughorn's parties. Anything that he could grasp his mind around he clung too desperately, not wanting to let any part of those special times slip away.

He was in the middle of a particularly good memory of when he had spent the day in Remus's office during third year and the werewolf had been telling him of a rather blundering escapade that his father and godfather had somehow dragged him into when he felt it. It was warm, and it brushed against his conscious lightly, comfortingly. It was humming slightly, like it was thoroughly enjoying the swirl of Harry's thoughts and feelings, encouraging him to continue. The Gryffindor froze when he realized that someone had been reading his thoughts, had been peering at his memories. He quickly remembered everything Snape had taught him, throwing up mental shields and fortifying them as best he could. He felt a shiver run up his spine. How could he have not noticed it before? And who here could be trained in the art of Legilimency or Occlumency. He felt a gentle prodding at the barriers, but he just pushed it back with his mental energy.

He buried his face in his hands, hoping the person would forget all they had seen. If it was simply a muggle with advanced seeing skills – no, it couldn't be. It had to be someone familiar with magical skills and training. He shivered as he felt eyes on him. His shoulders tensed at the looming feel of the heavy gaze centered on him. It wasn't like the ones from before, no, this was far different. It felt as if the person was boring into his soul, analyzing every flaw and blemish of his very being. He lifted his head slightly and peered at the cafeteria through split fingers. It only took a few moments of scanning before he was met with rich topaz eyes.

Harry lowered his hands to get a better look at the teen, who was sitting at a table with four other people. They were all staring in opposite directions, all obviously intent on something different. They each had a tray of food in front of them consisting of the same items, but not one of them was even sparing it a glance. His eyes drank in the sight of them. They were the embodiment of perfect, all of them. Pale, flawless skin seemed to glow in the ambience of the artificial light in the cafeteria. They all looked related because of that, the skin color. But that was where the similarities practically ended. Harry looked over the girl on the right, her blonde hair falling silkily down to about the middle of her back in an ongoing stream of shimmering gold color. Her perfect figure was most likely the envy of most of the female student body, and her gorgeous face screamed beauty. Next to her, on the right was a bulky man, who Harry didn't take any particular interest in at first glance. He looked like a bear in human form, just sitting there, ready to pounce and maul any threat that presented itself. He too, was uncommonly beautiful just like the girl next to him.

Next to him was the boy who had been staring at him, his bronze hair shining, the messy mop accentuating the defined jaw line of the face presented to Harry. He was obviously the youngest, but that didn't deter the boy in his path to handsome. He was much smaller than the bulky man sitting next to him, but he wasn't scrawny at all. He looked like he was brooding, as if the world were out to get him. And part way through Harry's thorough examination, those same piercing topaz eyes met his, and he quickly felt the same, soft, mental prodding he had earlier.

'_He was the one reading my mind.'_ The Gryffindor quickly concluded, eyes narrowing slightly at the uncharacteristically good looking boy. He'd have to look into him further at a later point in time.

His gaze quickly shifted away from the unconfirmed mind reader to a very petite girl, whose dark spiky hair made her stick out against her apparent siblings. Harry noticed that her frame was very small, and pixie-like, almost bony even. But she seemed to hold this air about her, like Harry's day was immediately brightened by her mere presence. She was like sunshine, as crazy as it sounded. Harry caught sight of her murmuring something to someone next to her, her mouth moving too fast for him to distinguish what was being said. He looked to the recipient of the conversation and saw a blonde haired boy, who was slightly bigger than the one who had been staring at him, looking extremely pained and uncomfortable. That look, as Harry would recall at a later date, was what sealed the deal.

Everything clicked together at that point, causing the young wizard to close his eyes and breathe out raggedly. He collected his thoughts before catching Jessica's attention. He had to choose his words carefully during the conversation, as Harry was sure more than one occupant of the table he had been examining would be listening in.

"Jessica, who are they?" Harry queried, trying to keep the question simple and his tone noncommittal. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the girl when she smiled knowingly when she realized who he was talking about. '_As if she has any clue. .'_ He scoffed.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hailes." She stated matter of factly. "They're all foster children," she continued, her voice becoming more and more irritating. "Dr. Carlisle and his wife took them in, apparently." The expression on her face appeared scandalized, as if taking in orphans was now a crime.

"That was very kind of them." Harry commented, obviously trying to wipe the apprehensive look she was wearing off her self righteous face.

"Yeah, but Dr. Carlisle is really young. He's only in his early thirties." She commented, looking at Harry for a reaction.

"Then it's even nicer that they took in so many children at such a young age. He must be a very nice man." Harry retorted, catching a small smile from the bronze haired one. "What are their names?" He pushed further, wanting to get more information.

Jessica huffed, obviously annoyed, before continuing. "The blonde girl is Rosalie Haile, and the one next to her is Emmet Cullen. The one in the middle is Edward Cullen, and next to him is Alice Cullen. Then on the far end next to Alice is Jasper Haile." She offered. Harry smirked. So the mind reader was Edward Cullen.

"Edward." He muttered allowed, he liked the way it sounded when he said it to himself. Obviously Jessica had heard him though, and she scowled before looking back over at the table, obviously unsettled by them.

"Yeah, but they're all dating each other anyway." She elaborated at Harry's curious gaze. "Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper. They're all together, and they live in the same house!" She squeaked, obviously offended by the prospect.

"Hmm, and what about Edward?" He asked, not missing the slight shift of said boy's features. Harry could tell he was smirking.

"He doesn't date; apparently he's too good for anyone here." She sniffed; it was obvious that she had been turned down by the boy. He was probably the object of most girls' affections in the school.

"Or perhaps, he just hasn't found anyone worth taking an interest in." Harry snapped, causing Jessica to withdraw from the conversation. Harry stared at the table for a while longer, taking in every feature of the five occupants. He was positive about it now, if he ever had a doubt before.

He slowly lowered the mental barriers he had put up, and almost immediately felt the presence of the bronze haired undead boy, Edward.

'_I know what you are.'_ He mentally whispered, before closing off his mind completely. He saw from the corner of his eye a head snap in his direction, but he didn't turn to meet it. Instead he focused on a conversation with the person that was sitting across from him until the period ended. When the bell rang, he gathered his things and exited the cafeteria as quickly as possible, with only one destination in mind:

**Biology.**

* * *

SERIOUS CLIFFHANGER.

dundundun.

Review and tell me what you think, so I know whether to continue or not.


	2. Death Harmonizes With Your Walk

Oh my gosh, what a response! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! That seriously meant a lot to me, and all of you had such nice things to say!

So, I worked extra hard on this chapter, it's 8,935 words! That's almost 9,000! This is the longest update I've **ever** written for a story, ever. So feel special!

Lots and Lots of talking between Harry and Edward in this chapter, and Albus being a fun old coot!

**disclaimer; don't own, don't sue.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Harry was completely relaxed as he made his way down the hall towards the Biology room. He breezed past all the other students, ignoring their curious glances. He felt his fingers twitching to grab onto something, so he settled on fiddling with the hem of his shirt as usual. He didn't know why, but he felt oddly happy, even after the small incident in the cafeteria.

If you could even call it an 'incident'. Harry liked to think of it as more of a disturbance. A disturbance that obviously wasn't bothering his consciousness all too much. Though he did feel a constant, unwavering, push on his mind the entire time he walked to class. He figured it was Edward, trying to wiggle his way in for some answers. I mean, I'm sure any sensible person would do the same thing, considering the mere fact that Harry knew about their true heritage was a threat to their family. That still wasn't excuse enough for the vampire to try and worm his way into the young Gryffindor's mind. No, Harry wasn't going to have any of that. If Edward wanted to bloody talk to him, he could do it out loud and face to face.

When he walked into the Biology room he wished he hadn't thought that particular thought, as he was met with a rather fierce looking face. A face that immediately zoned in on Harry's shocked and helpless figure. The young teen set his jaw determinedly, marching to the teacher's desk. He wasn't going to let some silly _vampire_ scare him. He'd seen worse, much, much worse.

The teacher , looked like a complete and total stoner, Harry noted. The man's eyes were so spaced out as he signed Harry's slip he wondered how he even taught, let alone formed a coherent enough thought in his brain to register that he was supposed to write his name. The Boy-Who-Lived smirked as the man asked him if he was the "Bloody Brit that every single girl in the school was swooning over." He was obviously annoyed that his students hadn't been paying attention to his probably boring, ridiculously disjointed lessons, most likely opting to gossip about the new student instead.

"Yes, I am the 'Bloody Brit that every single girl in the school is swooning over.'" Harry ground out, feeling eyes burning holes in his shoulders.

"Well good, glad to have finally met you. You can sit your pretty face down next to ." The teacher stated, pointing to the very angry looking boy.

"Sheesh, be careful, he might bite you with that look on his face." The older man remarked, before turning to his laptop to check his e-mail.

"I seriously hope he doesn't." Harry muttered, noticing the way Edward flinched at the remark. He plopped down in the seat next to the undead boy and threw his book bag on the floor. Edward didn't even look in his direction when he began speaking.

"I heard what you said-"

"I know you did. If I hadn't known you were listening, I wouldn't have said it." Harry cut in, giving the other a pointed look. Edward still wasn't looking at him.

"Are you going to indulge me with your theory?" He smirked, sarcasm and contempt dripping from his voice.

'_Well if he's going to be a dick, two can play at this game.'_

Harry leaned over in his seat, stretching his long torso out to full length, his face right next to Edwards's ear. He tilted his head so his neck was closer to his nose.

"You're a vampire, Edward." He whispered, the words feeling hot against the teens ear. Harry lingered there for a moment before sitting back down in his seat fully.

As the teacher began the lesson, Harry lowered his mental barriers slowly, while simultaneously taking notes and trying to retain bits and pieces of the lesson.

"How did you know?" Edward whispered, his voice reaching such a low octave that Harry almost missed it. He immediately wordlessly cast an augmented hearing charm.

He showed Edward the memory of the plane ride with Albus, and another when they had still been in Britain.

"Carlisle spoke about him," Edward drawled, shifting his leg slightly. "Said he was an old friend of his."

'_I know, Albus told me all about Carlisle.'_ Harry retorted, not bothering to ask if the adoptive father had mentioned that Harry was a wizard.

"Alice had a vision about you and. . .Albus, coming here." Harry noted that not only did Edward have difficulty swallowing Dumbledore's first name, but that he felt comfortable enough to reveal personal information about his family.

'_Are you sure you want to be telling me that?'_ He questioned.

"You're not a threat." Edward muttered, his eyes wandering over to look at Harry.

'_And how do you know that? Did Alice have a vision about it?'_ He was feeling his curiosity grow as the conversation progressed. This coven was truly unique, having a mind reader and a Seer in their store. Harry thought that Alice probably had a lot of untapped potential with her power, and wondered if he'd be able to refer her to some Seers back home that could help her grow, depending on how powerful the trait was.

Same for Edward. If Harry could teach him Occlumency and Legilimency, not that Harry was all too great at it himself; it might heighten Edwards's ability. Hundreds of scenarios were racing through his mind at once, all of them with various outcomes. He was calculating the probability of genetic rejection when Edward cut through his musings.

"Harry, you're thinking a thousand different things at once, it's hard to keep up." Edward commented, his voice sounding like music floating across the soft air of the classroom.

He apologized before continuing with his inquisition. '_So you're a mind reader and Alice is a Seer, any other gifts I should be aware of?'_ He only wanted to be prepared for when he met the family, which he knew was going to happen if Albus had a say in it.

"Jasper is an empath." The bronze haired vampire stated his eyes trained to the blackboard.

'_Ahhh, lovely.'_ Harry commented, sounding the least bit enthused.

Edward shot him a questioning look before turning back to the front of the room.

'_I just don't want anybody knowing when I'm feeling randy, it's rather embarrassing.'_ He elaborated.

The sound of soft chuckles flittered through Harry's magically enhanced hearing, and he felt a smile creeping across his face. Harry was so caught up in the emotion of happiness and mirth he was feeling that he didn't notice that the lesson had ended and Edward had fully turned towards him. Harry turned to face him and felt his breath catch in his throat.

The boy was even more beautiful up close, and Harry had to quickly close off his mind before he thought something really embarrassing.

"How do you do that?" Edward hissed, becoming annoying at the sudden lack of mental connection.

"It's called Occlumency," Harry explained, finally regaining his composure. "Does it bother you?" He wondered.

"Yes," Edward ground out, his jaw tense with discomfort. Harry wondered if it was the smell of the blood. "Your thoughts comfort me." He confessed, not looking the least bit ashamed or embarrassed at revealing something personal. How could the vampire trust him so unconditionally, for only having known him for forty-five minutes?

"Hmm, well I suppose I can keep my barriers down while I'm around you for the most part." He muttered, his face flushing slightly. He felt a sudden question rise in his throat.

"Doesn't the smell of my blood bother you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side delicately. He noticed the change of emotions on Edwards face. Contemplation, curiosity, anger, sadness, happiness, affection, they were all dancing across the young vampires features like an alluring tango. He'd never seen someone so expressive in all of his life. It was fascinating.

"No, it doesn't bother me." He answered, his eyes locking with Harrys. "Like your thoughts, it comforts me." He continued, his eyes now wandering around, memorizing Harry's face and body, engraining the image of the younger boy into his memory. Harry shifted in the seat, gripping his knee in the process. He glanced at the clock, noting that there was only ten minutes of class left. He felt remorse at the thought that he'd be leaving the company of the Cullen boy so soon. He had so many questions he wanted to ask; so much he wanted to know. He'd never felt such a craving for information or knowledge in his life.

"So, what brings you and Albus to Forks?" Harry felt shivers creep up and down his spine like a lurking predator at the sound of his voice. It was like honey, dripping painstakingly slow off of a spoon, before pooling on the lips of god. He'd never heard a more musical, pleasing, beautiful noise in all his life.

"Official business." Harry stated, being vague.

"What does this business entail?" The other pushed, obviously longing for answers as much as Harry. The Gryffindor didn't indulge in handing out replies like lollipops though. He wasn't the type that enjoyed sharing vital information with strangers, no matter how comfortable he felt around Edward.

"Dangerous encounters with deranged magical creatures that are set on a complete and total rage to kill you, dealing with an insane lunatic with a beard down to his arse and not being able to complain about it. Stuff like that." Harry rambled, trying to sound like an idiot, but being cryptic in the process.

"You're a bastard." Edward scoffed, successfully catching Harry completely off guard. The Boy-Who-Lived sputtered, looking astonished at the teen sitting across from him. One minute he was revealing his personal feelings and talking openly about being a bloody vampire, and now he was calling him a **bastard**?

"Excuse me?" Harry breathed, his temper simpering in a sizzling rage. His veins felt like they were boiling over with the molten lava of the sun. What gave this impudent vampire the **nerve** to say such a thing to him? It was ridiculous.

"You're the most infuriating bastard I've ever met," he stated, his face blank. "First, you smother me in these vivid memories of your life before coming here, making me utterly addicted to the complete and wholly emotion of happiness, and then you shut up your mind abruptly making it impossible to get through for even the slightest second." He ranted, his eyes flashing emotions like a stripper on a Friday night. "Then you have a conversation with that positively annoying Jessica creature, as if you're just pushing me, tempting me to give some sort of indication, reaction." He was leaning forward, his hands pressed on the seat of his char, right between his legs. His face was inches from Harry's, his chilly breath brushing against the others flushed cheeks in sweet wisps of fluff, like fresh cotton candy.

"And then you open your mind back up for the briefest moment, but the overwhelming potency of all the emotions and thoughts and ideas flowing through your mind is enough to shock me into the next century." He rasped, topaz eyes growing slightly darker from the proximity of their faces. Harry could feel the tenseness radiating off of the person so far into his personal space, could literally smell the primal instinct that was threatening to take over. "And to top it all of, you cheekily tell me that you know what I am." He hissed, momentarily flashing his unnaturally large and pointed canines. Harry shuttered involuntarily at the sight of the gleaming incisor. Fear was slowly welling up in his gut as images of Edward sinking his fangs into the supple, pulsing flesh of his jugular plagued his mind.

The other withdrew slightly, obviously having seen the thoughts through their connection. "I'm sorry," he muttered, a hand running through his hair nervously. The Gryffindor gulped as he felt the intense emotions that had been rolling off the vampire ebb away slowly. "I- I didn't mean to frighten you." He muttered, his eyes loosing the bright ferocity that they had held a moment ago.

"It's alright." Harry's voice cracked, and he smacked himself for not controlling the tone more efficiently. He didn't want to seem like such a weak, defenseless, pansy.

"No it isn't." Edward snapped back, his mood pensive and clearly distraught. "I shouldn't have let my emotions best me like that." He reprimanded himself more than reassure Harry.

The Cullen boy cast Harry a hopeful glance and the Gryffindor had to laugh at the sight and thought of it all. Did he really think that he was going to hate him over something as little as a small fright? For the love of Merlin, he'd battled deatheaters! (Not that Edward would know that, but still.) He'd seen death and looked it square in the eye before telling it to shove off. He wasn't going to piss his pants over the fact that a bloody vampire had gotten _emotional_ around him. Edward looked utterly stricken at the sight of Harry laughing in his face.

"Edward, don't beat yourself up about losing your temper." The younger smiled, ruffling the bronze hair atop the others head before catching himself. Edward looked mortified. "Oops, sorry, guess you're not used to being touched by humans." Harry scratched the back of his neck abashedly.

"Not particularly." Edward muttered. Just as he did so the bell rang. They locked eyes for a moment, and somewhere in that gaze it was decided that this wouldn't be the last time they spoke to each other that day.

Harry had gathered his book bag and had successfully shoved his notebook into it and slung it over his shoulder when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up at the stunning vampire through his eyelashes.

"Just because I'm not used to it, doesn't mean I don't like it." He whispered before disappearing out of sight. Harry huffed indignantly at the fact that Edward had left so suddenly, not allowing the smaller boy to get the last word in.

"Stupid vampire, dazzling people like that, should be damn illegal." He muttered darkly, stalking out of the classroom.

* * *

"It isn't fair that he has to go to school for so long," Albus whined, sounding very much unlike his usual self. "Seven hours is much too long for a young boy to be sitting in a desk learning about nonsense!" He added to the argument, as if the statement was going to suddenly change the situation to his liking.

"Perhaps I can go pick him up early!" The man exclaimed, leaping out of the plush crimson seat he was currently residing in inside the upstairs study.

"No, Albus, you can't pick him up early. Not without a valid reason." Sirius mumbled, flipping through the paperwork that was scattered about the entire surface of his desk. "Besides, you can't pick him up since he's using the only vehicle we have at the moment." The black haired man finished, before signing a paper in one fluid motion and setting it on a growing stack.

"Well, then I can just simply apparate to a nearby area-" the man began, but Sirius cut him short.

"Out of the question!" He yelled, his tone escalating for just a second. "Albus, you're acting very strange. You're usually so rash and well collected. But right now, you're acting, to put it bluntly, like an old coot." Sirius chided, his gruff face taking on a look of annoyance as the elderly man didn't seem phased by the back handed comment.

"I'm just feeling out of sorts since Harry is farther away from me than he usually is and without a watchful eye to tell me what is happening, also." The man explained, feeling a small pang in his chest as the notion crossed his mind again that something terrible could be occurring right now and he could do nothing about it.

Sirius sighed, leaning back in the chair, causing his back to pop and crack like Rice Krispies. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure the pup will be fine." The Black reassured, trying his best to placate the rare nerves that were surfacing in Dumbledore at the moment. It was a rare occasion that the weathered wizard showed any sort of discomfort or dislike towards a situation. Usually, he just kept to himself, and only expressed his feelings to Harry.

"I wonder how Remus is doing up in La Push." Sirius mused, his eyes flitting towards the cherry wood door, as if the words were going to prompt the amber eyed man to come barreling through the door and into his arms at that precise moment. He missed his mate, missed his heat, missed the burning he felt in the pits of his stomach at the sight of the werewolf. Everything about the other man made him wriggle in comfortable delight. He glanced over to see Albus smiling at him, the twinkle back in his eyes. Crows feet were evident at the edges of his crystalline blue eyes.

"I'm sure Remus is doing just fine, he is a strong young man." Dumbledore offered, knowing full well that Sirius's doubts and intricate fears wouldn't be disintegrated until his mate was home, safe and sound. He heard a rough grunt come from the area of the room that the other was occupying at the moment and he smirked to himself.

"What if they've ripped him apart and strewn his limbs across some abandon beach cliff or something?" Sirius worried, his eyes never leaving the parchment in front of him. Albus felt something turn in his stomach for the man before him. He wished that he could wipe away all the worry in those grey eyes. He shook his head, reaching for a book on one of the vast cherry wood bookcases that adorned the walls of the study.

"Sirius, I never knew you to be a morbid man," Albus chuckled, opening the worn and creased pages of the rather colossal volume of '_Magical Creatures of the Dark'_ to the chapter on Werewolves. "Obviously my previous deductions about your character were wrong." He continued, flitting through various sub-categories of the book. He finally came across what he was looking for, a rather complete section on the interaction of shape-shifters with other species. He immersed himself in the text for fifteen minutes before closing the book abruptly, a smile on his face.

"I'm not generally a violent person, but when someone I love could very well be in mortal danger it sort of sets me on edge." The dark haired man remarked, becoming aggravated with the vast amounts of paperwork in front of him, he pushed it all off to the side and steepled his fingers on the top of the desk, deciding he'd finish it later.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that could attribute to your current behavior." Albus decided, placing the book back on the shelf in exchange for a smaller one. He opened the more petite tome up; scanning through the pages before coming across the information he had been looking for. The cover of this book didn't have any sort of title; instead it had a golden emblem engraved on the front in the dark leather surface. It was an intricate letter 'D' that had a snake slithering in an out of the letter, it's fangs dripping with some sort of liquid, perhaps venom or blood. What he read in this particular item made him smile even more than the previous one had. He closed the book before tying the string that held it together and placing it back on the shelf.

"My behavior is no more different than yours is." Sirius snapped, not enjoying the way Dumbledore so readily assumed that something so small could offset his entire character – even if he had been the one to say that it was.

"But my behavior is for entirely different purposes." Albus stated, his eyes looking at Sirius gravely. The Azkaban escapee swallowed hard at the look he was being given.

"Care to enlighten me?" He bit out, his demeanor shifting completely due to the tone of voice that Dumbledore had used.

"I received a rather interesting letter from the Ministry today." Albus continued, as if Sirius hadn't even spoken. "It was from Lucius Malfoy."

Sirius's anger flared at the mention of the name, and he didn't bother biting his tongue when he growled out, "What does that dirty git want now?" His eyes gleamed in the soft light that filtered through the windows, giving the godfather of Harry an unnaturally animalistic aura to him. Albus didn't seem taken aback by the sudden outburst and spoke again, this time a little more quietly.

"He's requested a meeting with Harry." Dumbledore held up a hand, telling Sirius to swallow whatever he had to say and let him finish. "I understand the objections you might have to this interaction, but Lucius digressed that it was of a very urgent nature." Albus explained, watching the younger man become plagued with emotions of turmoil and decision.

"I can't just let my godson speak to a former Deatheater so freely." Sirius looked hopefully at the other, emotions brimming in his eyes. "He can't handle something like that!" He argued.

"I know this, which is why I've made an arrangement that should quell your apprehension." Albus's eyes twinkled like they usually did when he was going to reveal something. "Harry will be accompanied by one of the Quileute's, if everything with Remus goes smoothly today." Sirius flinched at the mention of his mate, the fear and nervousness from before rumbling inside him. "Which I'm sure it will." Albus added.

"I still don't like the idea of Harry having **any** sort of contact with him." Sirius hissed, contempt for the Malfoys crawling in his words. He kept thinking of Narcissa and Bellatrix, and how Cissa had been so sweet until Bellatrix had corrupted her. He clenched his fists, the nails of his fingers leaving imprints in his palms.

"Sirius, your hatred for the members of the Malfoy family is deep seeded, and I don't except that to ever change. But, I implore you to put aside your feelings and allow Harry this interaction." Albus pleaded his soft grandfatherly tone and calm wrinkled face placating Sirius's arguments and anger partially.

"What if it's just a set up to get to Harry?" Sirius fought back with. "He's a man with a family full of deatheaters who would be more than happy to have Harry's head on a silver platter!" He condemned, obviously not willing to give in so easily.

"Sirius, I believe I said earlier that Harry will not be alone in this excursion." Albus came back with. "And from my extensive research I am confident in saying that I put my complete faith in the person that I have requested for this mission."

"Missions!" Sirius spat. "Missions are for wars, Albus! We ended the fight, why should we keep associating with the enemy?" Sirius raged, his fingers curling around the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Because it could be beneficial to both parties involved." Albus rumbled his voice authorative but still remaining calm and holding its soft edge to it. "Lucius could have information about the renegades that we haven't captured yet, or news about uprisings that could happen." Albus had to hold back from saying 'it's for the greater good.' He chided himself for allowing that phrase to crawl up from the dark depths of his memory.

He heard a resigned sigh come tumbling over the man's lips. Dumbledore was happy Sirius had been persuaded, but upset that he was still angry and apprehensive about the entire situation.

"Fine," he mumbled, his resolve crumbling. "But if there is so much as one mark on my pup when he comes back, I'll have the stupid Quileute boy's head along with that disgusting snobbish blonde Malfoy's too!" Sirius yelled, knowing that the threat would never be able to come true.

Albus hummed in response, before standing and tittering out of the study and downstairs to the kitchen, the happiness of winning the argument warming the air around him. He ruffled through the refrigerator, trying to decide what to make Harry for dinner when he arrived home.

* * *

Harry really didn't know why exactly Edward had rushed out of the room, because when Harry had left he found the teenager leaning against the wall outside the door waiting for him.

"What class do you have next?" He drawled, walking next to Harry and matching the smaller boy's pace.

"Gym." Was the short reply. He noticed the vampire brighten at the words.

"I have Gym too, I'll walk you there." Edward stated, guiding Harry in the correct direction to the gym. Harry scowled, he hated being babied.

"So, exactly how old are you Edward?" Harry asked his voice playful. He glanced at the taller teen and saw his jaw stiffen slightly.

"Seventeen." Edward replied, his stone features cold and blank.

"Hmmm, really?" Harry's voice was purposely skeptical. He knew Edward was older than that. "And how long have you been seventeen for?" He posed.

"Too long." Was the reply. Harry huffed at not getting a solid answer, he wanted to poke fun and call Edward old and wrinkly. Edward chuckled at the boys thoughts.

"I may be old, but I'm not wrinkly." Edward commented.

"You don't smell like mothballs either." Edward bit back his laughter as they approached the gym doors. They walked inside the locker room, going over to a secluded corner that wasn't occupied. Edward tossed his bag in a locker and began to change. Harry leaned against the wall, since it was his first day he didn't have any clothes.

Edward peeled his shirt off over his head and Harry looked away from the chalky white skin of the vampires exposed torso. He had used all his willpower to not look over as the teen proceeded to slide his jeans off.

"So I assume all the myths about you lot shriveling up into prunes when you go into the sun is false?" Harry continued his questioning, but in a hushed whisper. They didn't want any unwelcome ears overhearing the conversation.

"Mhhhm." The other replied, pulling on his gym clothes in one fluid motion. Harry smirked at the speed he had done the action with.

"So, how do you kill a vampire then if the sun doesn't affect him? Stake him through the heart?" When Edward showed no reaction to the theory except smirking Harry continued. "Chop him up into little pieces? Throw him into a fire?" The undead teen froze from his spot and looked at Harry with his eyes wide. Harry chuckled at the reaction.

"I'm not going to kill you, Edward. So stop worrying." Harry guartenteed. He didn't think he'd have the heart to kill such a beautiful creature. It had to be a sin. The two boys made their way out of the locker room and into the significantly sized gym. Harry noticed that Edward was still slightly stiff from his comment on how to kill a vampire as he made his way over to sit on the bleachers. The gym teacher said he could sit out today and see how everything worked, but that he had to bring clothes, change, and participate tomorrow.

He sat two rows back, watching as teams were picked for dodge ball. He wondered if Edward actually worked to his full ability in gym, considering his heightened reflexes and strength. He doubted it; it might cause too much suspicion. He felt Edward's conscious brush against his as the teams were finally picked, and his eyes moved towards the boy that was reading his mind. He saw a petite girl with spiky hair standing next to the taller boy.

'_Alice,'_ he thought, forgetting that Edward could hear what he was saying. '_She reminds me of Tonks for some reason.'_ An image of the woman flashed in his mind, her pink hair changing color rapidly. He gripped his knee as he felt a pang. He'd never be able to see those wild hair colors ever again, or have her bounce around happily when they saw each other at Order meetings. He'd miss watching her walk clumsily down the hall, knocking over things in her wake, her happiness and naturally joyful disposition muting her embarrassment for having such minimal grace.

He'd never let the regret and remorse he felt for those that died leave him. He needed it, he clung to it, and it was reminder that everything that had happened was real, that the war was truly over and done with. But it wasn't, not while renegades and deatheaters still crawled like worms around the world. He'd never be able to sleep at night knowing that Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback were still alive and breathing. It made every part of him crawl with an unnamed fear, red eyes flashing through his mind at the mere mention of the names. Those eyes. . They haunted him more than the mindless drones that had followed him did.

His eyes glazed over as he remembered all the pain the man had caused him. He had come to terms with his parents' death; he'd done that third year when he'd met Sirius. But just because he accepted it, doesn't mean he forgave the person who had caused it to happen. He'd always feel the scorching anger that was left behind from that deep wound.

But that didn't matter anymore, did it? No, because now he had Sirius, Albus, Remus and the Weasleys. He had a family, that though was not related to him in blood, would give their lives for him in the bat of an eye. He had a man who was more of a father than he could ever ask for, Sirius being the solid foundation of his life. And though Remus would never admit it, he was so much like a mother to him, comforting him and listening to him. The Weasley family was like the stronghold, the fortress. He'd never met a group of people who could be so dedicated to one cause in his entire life, Ron and Hermione especially. His best friends, his two companions, the duo who completed the 'Golden Trio'. They would never, ever, leave his heart.

And Albus, Albus Dumbledore. He was someone who didn't even have a defined or specific relationship to Harry. He wasn't a father figure, or a grandfather, he wasn't a best friend. He had all of those type people in his life. Albus was simply all of them meshed into one person, an all encompassing being that did whatever it took to ensure Harry's happiness and safety. He was constantly there, never wanting to be parted from the boy for long amounts of time, and he imagined that it was killing the elder man to be away from Harry for even the school day. They constantly sought out each other's companionship, the mere presence of the other being enough to get them through.

Harry had this family, this disjointed, bickering, quarrelling, far from perfect family that would do anything and everything for him. He didn't need anymore than that to fill the void his dead parents left.

And now, there was someone else too. Someone not quite familial, but someone he knew he'd trust greatly in the future. Edward Cullen. The name was so sleek and calming when he said it in his mind, and he felt Edward's conscious purr in response. He'd forgotten that the other boy had been listening to him.

He redirected his attention to the dodge ball game being played in front of him. Edward was still playing, as was Alice, but she wasn't putting forth as much effort as her brother. There weren't that many people out yet, and Harry figured that the game hadn't been going for that long. He watched as Edward hurtled the ball he'd been holding in his sister's direction, the foamy sphere slamming into her left shoulder. It barely even moved her, her smirk directed at the satisfied looking boy across the court. She rubbed her shoulder for affect as she made her way towards the bleachers where the other kids who'd been tagged out where sitting. She skipped over the general congregation and made her way to where Harry was sitting in the corner. She was practically bouncing as she made her way over.

Harry sighed. He didn't know if he was prepared to deal with more than one vampire, let alone a Seer who was obviously much too happy for her own good.

Alice sat down next to the Gryffindor gracefully; commanding such attention that one of the boys that was still playing in the game became distracted by her and was hit out. Harry chuckled before turning to address her.

"I assume Edward's filled you in already?" He asked, not bothering to introduce himself since he knew that Alice had been the one that had the vision about him. She smiled warmly at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes he did!" She chirped, and Harry immediately thought that she was oddly similar to a hummingbird. Flittering around energetically, tweeting and singing for the world to hear.

"Wonderful." Harry replied, his eyes looking over to see Edward get another person out in the game. He drummed his fingers against the hard blue plastic of the bleachers.

"Edward told me you're a Seer." Harry commented, not knowing how far he could go without causing Alice to become angry with Edward at revealing personal information. Though, Harry was beginning to think that Alice was going to be generally accepting of almost anything the young wizard threw at her at this point.

"Yup! Though they're fuzzy most of the time, and they're constantly changing depending on the person's actions." She elaborated. She trusted him fully too. He looked at her before asking,

"You and Edward both trust me uncannily. It's making me wonder. ." He trailed off, looking into her bright eyes. He was mesmerized by her beauty, just as he was with Edwards. Though it was different with Alice, she was gorgeous in a sort of small endearing way, as if the fact that she was so small and looked as though she needed to be protected made everyone unnaturally drawn to her.

"I've had multiple visions about the outcome of your and Edward's relationship, and all of them show how trustworthy you are." She stated matter-of-factly. Harry sighed, obviously not convinced they should trust him.

"But that doesn't mean you should be telling me such sensitive information. Like you said, people are always changing their minds and walking down different paths."

"We've taken that into consideration." She replied, her voice sounding more and more melodic. Harry felt his head become hazy from the beautiful sound. He wondered if Edward's entire family would have this effect on him.

"Who's 'we'?" He asked, not realizing how stupid the question was. He blamed it on the fact that his judgment was currently impaired from being so out of sorts.

"My family and I. We discussed the matter with Carlisle and Esme, and they both agreed that you were trustworthy enough."

Harry imagined the family of vampires sitting around a long, dark, wooden table in the shadowy depths of their lair. All of them sitting regally in their chairs, sipping on goblets full of fresh blood, as they reviewed the matter of how welcoming Harry would be to the prospect of blabbing the Cullen and Haile's secrets. He chuckled at the childish ridiculousness of the thought.

"Hmm, I see." Harry articulated, feeling as if his sentence was a highly inadequate answer, but since he couldn't come up with anything else to say he figured it would have to do for now.

"So, when are you and your family going to come and visit?" She pressed, her foot tapping incessantly from all the excess amounts of energy she had.

"Knowing Albus, most likely soon." Harry replied, his eyes zoning in and out, glazing over every now and then. He appeared distant and caught up in his thoughts. Alice leaned over and tapped his shoulder.

"Hello, Earth to Harry." She said anxiously, the obvious shift in the young wizard's mood setting her demeanor off slightly. The boy snapped his head in Alice's direction quickly, looking startled. "You were zoning out." She reprimanded, disapproving of the behavior.

"Sorry." He mumbled quickly, before their conversation was interrupted by Edward making his way towards them, looking as if he hadn't just played a very intense game of dodge ball for nearly thirty minutes. His lips turned up into a perfectly crooked smile and he sat down with the pair.

"Glad you could join us." Alice teased, poking Edward harshly in the ribs. Harry imagined that the same simple gestured could probably crack half of his rib cage. He shivered.

"I only got out because things were getting boring." Edward shot back, his eyes never leaving Harry. "Besides, things sounded more interesting over here."

"Well too bad for you the period is almost o-ver!" Alice harassed, singing the last word for emphasis. Harry giggled when Edward looked over at her menacingly. Alice didn't react to the glare in the slightest. "You two should probably make your way to the locker room." She prompted, already prancing down the bleachers. Harry rolled his eyes at the quick pace Alice was moving with before standing and walking down the middle path towards the locker room, Edward following close behind.

They went back over to the same corner they had occupied before, Harry looking away as Edward changed again. His cheeks flushed when he glanced over and saw the boy shirtless again.

Harry wasn't expecting the words that came out of the vampire's mouth just then, "I was listening to your thoughts before Alice came over." He stated, having fully dressed himself. He grabbed his book bag before moving over to stand in front of Harry's leaning form. "You were thinking of all these people, I only recognized one of them and that was Albus. Who were they?" He pursued, looking Harry in the eye. The boy leaning against the wall had to tear his gaze away before he blushed again. He hated his face for reacting so irrationally.

"People I know." He replied, pushing off the wall in the process. He walked across the locker room and out the door into the cool air of the gym. Edward was still trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"You don't trust me." Edward said lowly, his voice a slight rumble in his creamy white throat. '_Well at least he's blunt.'_ Harry thought, not caring that the other could hear what he was thinking loud and clear.

"I don't know you well enough to trust you." Harry clarified, spotting Alice standing near the exit of the gym. He smiled as she waved him over.

"What do you need to know in order to trust me?" Edward offered, the hurt plaguing his voice. Harry felt his chest tighten at the sound. He didn't want to upset Edward, but he couldn't trust him after only knowing him for such a short amount of time.

He ignored Edward's question as he approached Alice. She looked confused, obviously having heard Edward and his conversation. He waved it off, obviously not willing or wanting to discuss it at the moment.

The bell rang before the pixie like girl could get a sentence out. Harry smiled before pushing the double doors open and making his way out into the pale yellow hallways. He didn't need to turn around to tell that Edward was still behind him, and he wasn't surprised when the reddish haired boy came up beside him, an obviously pissed look on his face.

"You didn't answer my question." Edward stated his tone low and dark. His face was blank. Edward knew Harry wasn't going to answer him, so he continued on. "You can ask me whatever you want, if that's what it takes."

"You can't gain someone's trust by playing bloody 20 questions!" Harry snapped, loosing his temper even more when the vampire began to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" He barked.

"You!" Edward hollered, not caring enough to notice the stares the pair were receiving. "You're getting angry over something so silly!"

"So you think trust is silly now?" Harry bellowed, but that only seemed to make Edward even more elated, his laughs getting louder and more daring in volume.

"No, I never said that." He said after finally having calmed himself down. "I just don't want you getting all worked up over this. I just want you to trust me." Edward conceded a small look of hurt still in his eyes. Harry sighed.

"And I will, when I'm ready to." He replied, opening the door to the office, not at all surprised that Edward followed him in.

Harry handed the secretary from earlier his slip after answering her questions about how his first day was. "I hope nobody gave you any trouble?" She asked, making it a point to glance back at Edward. He flashed a bright smile, and this seemed to crush any theories she had previously entertained.

"No, nobody gave me any trouble." Harry responded before politely taking his leave. He pushed the door open and into the cool air of the afternoon. The sky was heavy with clouds, and once again the climate made Harry feel smothered and suffocated. He wished it would rain already so the damn clouds would go away. He was halfway to his car when he felt Edward's hand on his shoulder. The vampire whirled the younger boy around, their gazes locking.

"I'll see you later?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, and I thought you were going to follow me into my car and go home with me." Harry replied sarcastically, poking fun at the fact that Edward had followed him around so docilely, like a lost puppy almost.

"No, not tonight." Edward replied, grinning. He turned around and made his way over to a silver Volvo that was already surrounded by his siblings. Alice waved and smiled brightly. Harry smiled back half-heartedly, noticing the glare he was receiving from the blonde haired sister, Rosalie. He climbed into his car, deciding to ignore the look for now. He rested his head against the steering wheel, feeling tired and defeated.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself. At that moment he could have swore he heard someone laugh loudly, the sound slightly musical. He growled as he turned the key in the ignition and tore out of the parking lot, set on getting home and away from any sort of blood-drinking creature.

* * *

Albus was in the middle of frying some breaded chicken breast in a pan when he heard a car door slam outside. He nearly threw the cooking instrument in his excitement. He quickly put a lid on what he was cooking and rushed over to the door just as it was opening.

Harry wasn't expecting to hug he was given upon stepping past the threshold. He smelled chicken and the familiar scent of rain and poppies. He smiled as Albus pulled back and began the barrage of questions.

"How was your first day? Did you get lost? What are your teachers like? Did anyone give you any trouble? Did you blend in, was anyone suspicious? Oh my goodness, did you make any friends?!" Al was all but screaming by the time he finished his rant. Sirius had already made his way downstairs to make sure everything was all right.

"Pup, you're home!" He shouted, striding over and enveloping Harry in a bear hug.

"Of course he's home! Why wouldn't he be? All safe and sound in one piece." Albus looked extremely pleased with the fact that his statement was true. Sirius rolled his eyes at the comment. Harry figured the old man had been giving Sirius hell all day about the absence of the teenager.

"Where's Rem?" Harry asked, looking around the foyer to see that the tawny haired werewolf wasn't there. "He's still at La Push?"

"Regrettably." Sirius scoffed, unhappy that his mate was taking an extremely long amount of time at the reservation.

"Oh, I bet he's just having fun talking with the people. He hasn't really been around people that are like him that are actually civilized, you know?" Harry hoped that would make Sirius feel a little bit better. He got a grunt in response.

"Is that chicken I smell?" Harry quickly asked, wanting to change the subject. Albus perked up at the mention of the food, having forgotten that he'd been cooking moments ago.

"Oh yes, that's right!" he said before rushing into the kitchen to tend to the cooking food. Harry followed him inside, Sirius trailing behind. He immediately thought of Edward and his constant presence behind him in the hallway that day. He pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation as he sat down on one of the oak stools at the island.

"What's the matter, pup?" Sirius was in the fridge getting some soda out.

"I met two of the vampires Albus told us about, today." Dumbledore whirled around at the sentence, an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Really? Which ones?" Albus was practically jumping up and down from his spot in front of the stove, waving the black spatula he was holding around fervently.

"Edward and Alice." Harry mumbled. The squeal that came from Albus caused Harry and Sirius to look at each other abruptly before succumbing to loud fits of laughter. Harry had to steady himself on the counter because the giggles that were wracking his small frame almost caused him to fall off his stool.

"This is exceptionally good news!" Albus continued to tend to his chicken, still slightly jumpy from the flow of anxious and excited emotions that were coursing through his veins. "Which did you speak to first?" He inquired, sliding the cooked chicken onto a platter, then proceeding to stir the vegetables he had cooking on a smaller pot on a back burner. He turned the heat down on the large pot of pasta that was bubbling and frothing in the front of the stove.

"Edward. I spoke to him in Biology." Harry watched foam bubble over the lid of the pot of Farfalle. He decided to omit the disturbance in the cafeteria, not particularly interested in hearing Albus reprimand him for being inconsiderate of other people's feelings.

"I'm assuming you and he discussed the specifics of his family and their splendid talents!" Albus exclaimed, he looked overjoyed from the news of this all.

"Yes, I believe we discussed it briefly." He managed to get out. Sirius wasn't looking as happy over the encounter though.

"Isn't it bit dangerous?" He asked. "I mean, they're vampires-"

"Who feed on animals, not humans." Harry elucidated. He didn't know why he felt the sudden need to defend the Cullens. Perhaps he just didn't want Sirius thinking that they were a threat to his safety, because they weren't. He knew that much was true. Though when Harry looked over at the gruff man he saw there was unease and hesitancy to believe Harry written all over his features.

"They will not hurt Harry, so do not fret." Albus added. "You worry far too much for your own good, Sirius. It's rather unhealthy."

Albus placed a plate in front of Harry, before dishing one up for Sirius and himself. Dinner was filled with conversation about the events that had taken place during Harry's day at school, but the young boy made sure to exclude certain details. He told them about Jessica and her annoying presence, and about how Edward and Alice had been so ready to trust him just because of a few visions the girl had seen. He even found himself explaining the small argument Edward and him had had in the hallway when they were leaving school, which Albus scolded him for, saying it was rude of him to become so defensive and angry over something so simple.

"So, pup, I think it's about time you got to see your new set of wheels." Sirius said, looking positively mischievous.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret the decision to let you pick out a vehicle for me?" Harry mumbled as he was led out back by his godfather, Albus shuffling along behind them, a smirk plastered across his slightly drooping features.

There was a car parked in front of the backyard tool shed they had, a black sheet covering it. Harry held his breath as Sirius made his way over and grasped the corner of the cloth. If the man even bought him something so completely gaudy and ridiculously expensive that he would be getting stared at for the rest of his life he'd murder the man. He tore the sheet off quickly, the fabric gliding through the air like smoke to reveal a gleaming, red, Pontiac Solstice.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd tackled Sirius to the ground and was shaking him avidly, a passionate fit of emotion overtaking him.

"Sirius you conniving, arrogant, pompous, bastard! Every single kid is going to stare at me like I'm from another goddamn planet!" Harry howled, his voice reaching an unusually high octave. "You're just like a bloody Malfoy!" He snarled, the insult making Sirius cringe.

"Now Harry, I don't think that last comment was completely necessary."

Three heads snapped around to see ocher eyes staring back at them, jollity glazing them over. The former argument was completely forgotten as the two men leaped on Remus in a flurry of movements. Sirius was placing slobbery kisses all over his face while Harry was latching himself onto the mans chest in a death grip.

"Remmy, I missed you!" Sirius barked his voice full of glee. Sirius's face was ridden with happiness and delight as Remus wrapped his arms around the black haired man.

"I missed you too Siri." The man replied, his eyes looking towards Harry. "Harry! How was your day?" Remus asked.

Harry buried his face into the mans shoulder, "If someone asks me that one more time, I swear!" He bawled, his voice muffled by Remus's body. All three men laughed at Harry's expense, once they'd calmed themselves down Harry recounted the events of the day for him, Remus taking particular interest in Edward, wanting to know if he was cute and charming. Harry blushed at the questions, and Sirius looked jealous and began huffing indignantly.

"Remus, how did you fair at La Push?" Albus asked, tying a blade of grass into several intricate knots. '_The man is so easily entertained.'_ Harry thought. He wondered if Edward could hear his thoughts from his home, it had to be at least a few miles away. He doubted the boy could though, assuming that the ability wasn't very developed.

"Oh, right!" Remus recalled, obviously having forgot his original purpose for visiting the reservation. "Very well, they were very welcoming to me. They said I could use a secluded forest to run in during my full moons, though the area has to be secured before hand, for obvious reasons." Sirius leaned himself against his mate comfortingly, it was still difficult for Remus to talk about his lycanthropy without feeling depressed. It was a very touchy subject for the man.

"Well, it's wonderful to hear that! Sirius was rather worried that they might have torn you to pieces and then used your remaining body parts as decoration." Albus commented, not looking the least bit perturbed about the words tumbling from his mouth.

Remus sucker punched Sirius in the arm for being so foolish. "Oh, Jacob Black agreed to accompany Harry by the way." Remus directed it at the two men sitting in the grass across from himself and Sirius. Confusion wrapped itself around Harry's face.

"What, who's Jacob Black?" Harry asked. Albus rested a hand on the Boy Who Lived's shoulder. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"Harry, tell me, how do you feel about meeting with Lucius Malfoy?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. WOAH.

This was super long.

For a picture of Harry's car check out my profile, I have a link there!

REVIEW, please! It realllly motivates me, as you can see from the lenght of this chapter.

Until then! =)


	3. May The Living Be Dead, In Our Wake

newest chapter! thanks **so** much for all your kind reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me to get such awesome feedback from you guys!

**disclaimer; don't own, don't sue.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Cold. Dark. Cold. Dark. Cold. Dark.

The alternating sensations left Harry speechless as he sat stiffly in the soft blanket of grass in the backyard, his back turned away from the house and facing towards the woods. The wispy white old man sitting Indian style across from him in velvety blue robes seemed intrusive on the beautiful image of the lush green landscape, his withered face standing out against the youthful moss that clung to the trunk of a looming tree desperately.

Never before had he felt the need to remove Albus from his immediate presence, but the words that had come flying past his lips had punctured the air near Harry's lungs, causing the vicinity around him to bleed the contempt and unwavering anger he felt at the moment, the poignant emotions dripping and oozing from the wound like jelly. He felt unsettled.

Cold. Dark. Cold. Dark. Cold. Dark.

He knew that he didn't hate Lucius Malfoy, he knew that somewhere deep down inside the man had done everything in his life in order to ensure the well being of his son Draco. Every decision the prestigious pure blood made affected his precious heir in one way another. He knew that the man's sense of family prevailed over everything else, including his need and wants to serve the Dark Lord. But there was one thing that it hadn't conquered, and that was fear.

So why had Albus' question hurt him so much? The implications of it was the notion he deluded himself with. But he knew it was something more deep seeded than that. It was the fact that Dumbledore had seemed to disregard his feelings with such frivolity that it made the deepest, darkest, well-guarded part of Harry shift unnaturally.

"I'm not sure Albus," He asked through clenched teeth. The complete change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the three other men. "Why do you ask?"

Albus seemed to consider Harry for a moment, as if calculating the precise words to use in order to calm or destroy any qualms the young teen was feeling. Albus had been expecting a very negative response, but the adverse reaction he was receiving at the mention of the distinguished politician and businessman was completely unforeseen.

"He has sent me a letter, requesting a brief meeting with you." Albus answered, obviously wary of the tone his voice conveyed. He continued speaking before Harry could break in and turn the conversation into a heated argument, much like the one Sirius and he had had earlier, "And if you decide to accept, I shall assure you that many necessary precautions have and will be taken." He knew the promise wasn't going to comfort the other in the slightest. He watched as Harry narrowed his eyes down to slits.

"And what makes you think these "precautions" are going to prevent him from doing anything?" Harry breathed, his eyes trained to the old man. He pretended he didn't see the hurt slip across the baby blue eyes, continuing to glare menacingly at the elder man.

"You of all people should know my abilities exceed that of many wizards, Harry. Do not be so foolish as to presume that I have no considered every possibility of the outcome of the meeting, and that I have not figured a counter for ever one of them." The way the words slithered across the teen's skin made him shiver. He had crossed a very defined line with Albus, a line that he hadn't tip-toed past in many years. He had doubted Albus; he had mismeasured the man's worth, his power, his _trust_. It was the one thing that could get a rile from Dumbledore's emotions, could slightly crack the well collected mask that the man wore constantly.

"I'm sorry, Al." Harry apologized, searching for any indication that the man was going to forgive his rude comments. "I shouldn't doubt your abilities just because I doubt Lucius' intentions. It isn't fair to you." He reached over and placed his hand on top of the older wizards. He could feel all the wrinkles and creases of the flimsy flesh, the warm blood flowing beneath it radiating a calming heat. The scratch of Albus' long, yellowish, cracked and flaked nails made Harry's stomach turn though. He'd have to convince his friend to clip them sometime soon..

"It is quite all right, m'boy!" Albus exclaimed before shooting up from his spot on the ground. "I shall give you some time to think over the matter, and in the meantime I'll begin to organize the proper arrangements for when, and if, the event shall occur." Harry watched in amusement as the prehistoric wizard all but pranced up the back patio's steps. "Now where did I place those super bouncy balls?" He could be heard muttering as he stepped through the back door and into the house.

Sirius looked at Harry with an impish grin upon his face, while said boy rolled his eyes over exaggeratedly. Remus chuckled at the two's antics before pulling Sirius up off the ground and leading him inside.

Harry lay in the cool grass as the small glimmering rays of sun that had managed to shine through the clouds and create the slightest amount of light slowly diminished to nothingness behind the thick veil of clouds in the sky. He felt his eyes adjust tothe growing darkness of the area around him and he wondered what it would be like to just become a part of the Earth, what it would feel like to be the safely packed soil of the ground, relishing in the sweet brush of children's sneakers against the dark brown surface. Or the sensation of the trees as squirrels hastily ran in and out of tree trunks, searching for food and watching the forest surrounding them for predators.

He thought it would be the most calming thing to be the clouds, stealthily floating through the sky in giant masses like herds of cattle on the way to the slaughterhouse. He wanted to be the rain droplets that came hurting down from the giant body of the puffy white ship that they had once tended to. He could imagine what it would be like to fly down onto the face of a human, running down their cheekbones onto delicately parted lips that seemed to breathe life into the air around them. He could see wet, red tinted hair matted down to the face of a god, eyes carved from topaz glinting in the moisture slicked air as they pierced any that dared come near, the glinting pearly white of a abnormally sharp, lethal, tooth sticking out of the perfectly shaped crooked smile. .

Harry jolted up. He hadn't been thinking about Edward that way, he hadn't been imagining what it would be like to touch the boy's face. He hadn't been fantasizing, just simply admiring, right? Right. There was absolutely nothing wrong with admiring another boy's fantastically graceful and regal features and presence. It was normal, it was common, it was simply just curiosity and admiration, maybe even mild idolatry, or perhaps-

Attraction?

"Am I attracted to Edward Cullen?" he muttered aloud, relishing in the way the vampire's name rolled off his tongue sensually. The thought seemed possible, seeing as the boy was **anything** but ugly. But what does attraction turn into? Something he wasn't ready for.

He couldn't even believe he was considering having a relationship with Edward, seeing as there were very many obstacles that stood in the way, one of them being the big, resounding and utterly devastating fact that the boy was a bloody vampire. But when had someone slapping the label 'impossible' or 'doomed to fail' on something had stopped him before? It hadn't. He was drawn to things like this, things that most would consider to never work out in the end. He always felt the burning desire to _make it work_.

That's what he felt for Edward, the small, almost insignificant need to make it work, which was something that he hadn't even felt of considered in many of his previous relationships. Maybe that was why they had all been blundering failures.

But, then there was the issue of whether Edward even had feelings for him too? He wanted to doubt it, but he felt like he shouldn't. Like there was some unseen and muffled memory or piece of information in his mind that was screaming at him to not immediately disregard or doubt the other's possible feelings. He wasn't sure though, he wasn't sure about anything since he'd arrived in Forks.

He used to be so sure of himself, the path that he wanted to take was always clearly outlined and set in front of him delicately, patiently awaiting the time in which Harry would tread down its weathered road. But now, now there were multiple paths, multiple outcomes, multiple feelings, all of them swirling together to mesh into one giant jumble of motions and thoughts that seemed to plague his every waking moment.

He sighed and started at the almost visible stars in the sky as dusk approached. Maybe he just needed to relax and clear his goddamned head. Yes, that sounded good. He stood and shakily made his way inside on heavy legs, heading for the bathroom where he would indulge in a long, well-deserved, bath.

* * *

Edward felt like everything he touched burned his skin, he wanted to tear everything apart. He wanted to rip the entire house that Esme had worked so hard to decorate to shreds. He wanted to see some destruction, and he wanted to see it now. He clenched his fists tighter as a reflex, stomping on the urges he was getting.

"Edward, how could you be so idiotic! You're stupid decision risks everything we've worked for, he's a danger to our family's safety!" It took every, single, fiber of his being not to squash Rosalie into the ground at that very second.

Not only was she questioning his intelligence and judgment, which were something he took quite the amount of pride in, but she was questioning Alice and his ability to trust someone. But there was something else that fueled his anger, something that made his insides screams in an intense heat that couldn't be stopped, running rampant through his still veins like an unceasing wildfire.

"Rosalie, don't speak to your brother like that!" Esme reprimanded, sending the blonde a reproachful look. "Harry was bound to have found out anyway, and from what Edward has told us it seems he already knew before he came here." She calmed, trying to make her children stop arguing. Rosalie huffed, but stopped arguing. For now.

"Albus will probably want to come over and meet all of you, most likely sooner rather than later." Carlisle commented, running a delicate pale hand through his hair. He could lick all the tension that was crawling around the room if he wanted to.

Rosalie growled before opening her mouth to argue again, "We shouldn't have any contact with them! The less they know about us, the better, considering it's bad enough that they know we're vampires!" She shrieked, her face contorting in anger.

"Rose, c'mon, they don't seem that bad." Emmet urged, doing his best to relax the riled girl. Jasper cringed as he was hit with an unbearable amount of anger, coming from both Rosalie and Edward. Alice clasped his hand, rubbing along his knuckles with her thumb for comfort.

"Don't seem that bad? Don't seem that bad! They could tell about us, reveal us! Or worse, they could get their wizard friends to come and dismember us, and then-" Carlisle had heard just about enough for his liking.

"Rosalie, it upsets me that you'd think so little of a personal friend of mine, and a person that he obviously trusts." He looked at his daughter critically, a hard gaze set on only her. "Albus is not one to misjudge a person's character," Carlisle continued, his eyes softening and becoming slightly pained at the words. "If he trusts Harry as much as I believe he does, then I believe we have no reason to harm him or not get to know him better."

Edward growled from his corner when he heard Rosalie think about continuing the argument with the proposition of simply "exterminating" the duo, he found himself unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"You know Rosalie, for being someone to harp endlessly about how dangerous these two wizards are, you seem fairly certain that it would be easy to kill them." Edward hissed through his teeth, the room catching an icy chill to it. "And what's more is you think that they're so called "wizard friends" won't come hunting us down when they find out that we've murdered two of the greatest of their time." He cracked his knuckles against the palm of his hand, looking scornfully at the room around him.

"They'll only come after us if they find out they're dead. And what makes you think they'll immediately suspect us?" She snapped.

"Because, I'll tell them." Edward stated simply. He wasn't joking around anymore; this wasn't a fun family squabble where they all tossed around lame ideas that never seemed to come to fruition. Rosalie was seriously considering the idea of passing judgment and committing homicide for "the greater good." Edward sneered at the thought. As if anything good would come from killing someone as sweet as Harry.

"You wouldn't **dare**. Not after everything we've been through, not after all this family has done for you!" Rosalie howled, and Edward flinched as he caught sight of the pained expressions his parents were wearing. Alice just smiled and nodded at him, and he was thankful for her soothing thoughts.

"You're right, I wouldn't dare condemn this family, my siblings and parents whom I love so dearly – just you." He was leaning forward off the wall, his entire body taut and tense, ready to attack at any second. He knew he could kill Rosalie if he wanted to, if he had to.

"Aww Edward, don't talk like that!" Emmet moaned, placing his head in his hands.

"It's good to know where your concerns and priorities lay, Edward." She bit out, her voice stinging his skin. She stomped up the steps and slammed her bedroom door, not sparing the other occupants of the room a second glance.

"Edward, I-I know you really hate Rosie sometimes, but you really wouldn't do that, would you?" Emmet asked, his eyes burning holes into his brother. Edward set his jaw and didn't answer.

Alice gasped from her spot on the couch, her eyes glazed over with the haze and fog of a vision. Jasper grasped her shoulder to steady her from falling off the couch, as everyone stared in anticipation. Edward didn't bother reading her mind to see what it was; he really wasn't in the mood. Everyone leaned forward as they saw Alice blink repeatedly before regaining awareness of her surroundings. She stared at Edward decisively, scrutinizing him carefully.

"He would," Alice said, her chipper tone gone in the midst of her after-vision haze. "You would, Edward. You'd give up everything, whether you know it now or not I don't know, but you would if you had to in order to protect Harry." Esme buried her head into Carlisle's shoulder while her husband stood stiffly analyzing everything. Emmet rubbed his face into his hands in defeat while Jasper tried to calm everyone down.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice, trying to read her mind and see the vision but finding that Alice was thinking of everything but what she had witnessed. She didn't want Edward to know. He growled in frustration before barking at her, "What did you see?!"

His reserve was slowly crumbling, his face slowly contorting into anger. Alice smiled gently before replying, her face soft and calm. "I saw you happier than I have ever seen you, I saw you smiling with no regrets, pure joy." Alice's eyes began to bounce with their usual joy as she said this, her normal vigor returning to her petite frame as she jittered in her place on the couch. "We need to go meet them, tonight preferably." She recommended, directing the advice towards Carlisle who nodded.

"I'll try to get in contact with Albus; meanwhile will you go calm down Rosalie, Emmet?" The brawny boy nodded at his father before trudging upstairs resigned. He knew calming down the fiery blonde wasn't going to be an easy task, but it had to be done.

"Why do you think we should meet them? Don't you think it's a bit sudden?" Esme wrung her hands together, glancing between the remaining siblings in the living room. Her eyes seemed to linger on Edward.

"No, not from what I saw." She smiled, and once again Edward tried to see what the vision was, but her mind was eluding his fervent advances. She looked at him pointedly, warning him to not trespass onto unwelcome territory. He nodded curtly before immersing himself in his thoughts.

Alice had said that she had seen him happy, that he was smiling. What was causing the happiness? Harry? Edward wanted to believe it, but didn't want to get his hopes up just to be let down. It could be something trivial, like a gift for all he knew. But that wouldn't make sense; it wouldn't correspond with what was said earlier if it was simply a gift. Because Alice had confirmed that he would give up everything, to protect the boy, which was completely ridiculous since he'd only known Harry for a day.

But he couldn't deny that he felt very protective over the boy, as if he should constantly be watching him, guarding him incase something bad happened. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that wizard's had many enemies, and Carlisle had explained that due to the person Harry was, he was more likely to have people trying to kill him. Carlisle hadn't disclosed any more information than needed on the subject, since it was Harry's decision alone as to what the family knew or not. But the information he had given hadn't been reassuring in the least, and it only made the pressuring need to smother Harry and keep him by his side at all times pulse and throb, threatening to take over. It was one of his most primal instincts next to feeding, the instinct to protect.

Edward ignored the noises coming from the kitchen, knowing that Carlisle was making calls in order to reach Albus. Edward wondered how close Harry and the mysterious, elderly wizard were. There was a clear indication in the way Harry had spoken about the man during the conversation at school that they were more than house mates. He sincerely doubted they were lovers, considering the apparent marginal age difference, companions perhaps? It was more likely than some of the other theories he had created.

But was Albus the only person living with the boy? Surely if there were two wizards there were more somewhere? And what were they doing in Forks anyway? Harry hadn't given him any sort of definitive answer during their conversation at school, and had avoided all of his other questions concerning the topic, obviously because he didn't trust Edward, which he still didn't understand. He wanted Harry to trust him, and it made something scorch his lungs with icy air at the thought that the boy might never come to confide anything in him. Edward stared pensively at the ground after coming to this realization. He wouldn't let that happen, he'd earn Harry's trust, even if it took everything he had.

Edward heard soft rumbles of laughter float into the room as Carlisle entered the den. A half smile, half smirk played across his features. "We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, see to it that you're all properly groomed." Carlisle stated, grabbing Esme's hand and leading her away to another room. Alice jumped in the air triumphantly before looking at apprehensive Jasper. Edward felt his breathing speed up unnecessarily, even as the world around him seemed to slow down. Everything felt so sudden, so fast. Was this how everything always happened with wizards? He imagined that people so established as them would live precarious and fast lifestyles, not lingering on one thing for too long and constantly relishing in the feel of fleeting emotions.

He didn't want Harry to be something fleeting, he didn't want the young teen to move away or leave and carry on to something better. He wanted to get to know him, to understand everything that made him who he was.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, don't you think it's a bit sudden?" Jasper asked Carlisle's retreating form, the worry and hesitancy to rush into something so swiftly playing over the vampire's creamy features.

"Albus and I both agreed that it would be best to meet as soon as possible, since Harry and he along with the rest of their family will be very busy throughout this week and the next." Carlisle calmly stated before finally leaving the room. Edward rushed upstairs to change his clothes as quickly as possible, ignoring the deep pit in the bottom of his stomach as he threw on his favorite grey cashmere sweater.

* * *

The last thing Harry James Potter expected to see when he waltzed down the steps and into the living room, a towel still wrapped loosely around his hips, his mind set on a mission to interrogate Albus as to the whereabouts of his favorite lilac scented shampoo, was a den full of vampires.

He shouldn't have been so foolish in thinking that it would be completely fine for him to trapeze around his home in completely nudity, since most people didn't have to live in impending fear that their 'dear, old, grandfather' had conjured up some new, insane, impossibly unbearable guest for him to deal with.

But seriously, the entire Cullen family, lounging in his **living room**?! He felt his anger and embarrassment raging as curious eyes raked over his petite, still water slicked form. He caught sight of Edward's lingering stare and growled.

"Where the hell is that damn old coot? Albus!" He roared, whipping around to stomp into the kitchen in search of the damned old man.

"He's in the backyard, said something about putting lilacs where they belonged?" Carlisle offered curiously, watching as the teenager stormed out the back door and into the chilly night air.

He saw the confounded old man bent over some over turned dirt as he shoved two dark blue bottles into the small hole he had dug. Harry rushed over and tore the objects from the other's hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! This is my favorite shampoo!" He screeched, after taking in the sight of the muddy containers. He rounded on Albus, eyes lit in rage, "And why didn't you bloody tell me that we were having company! Especially since it's **that** lot!"

"Hmm, and to think I thought you'd be thanking me for bringing the gallant and charming Edward back to your clutches so you could charm him into being your slave for a-llllll of eternity!" Albus pinched Harry's cheek cutely before conjuring some clothes for the boy, adding with a small smirk, "I shouldn't have doubted your abilities to surprise me, Harry." The white haired wizard practically glided back into the room, the billowy robes he was wearing fanning out behind him.

Harry growled before throwing the clothes he had been given on and stomping inside, only to see all the vampires giggling furiously, except Edward and Rosalie. He mentally smacked himself when he realized that they had heard Albus and his conversation outside. He was about to round on the old man again when a rather charming looking slightly older vampire, who had directed him to Albus earlier, spoke.

"So this is Harry, the one you told me about?" The man questioned, Albus nodding fervently in response. The vampire turned to the boy in question and said warmly, but still politely, "Hello, I'm but you may call me Carlisle if you please." He flashed Harry a stunning smile, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the light of the living room. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry."

"Likewise." Harry stated, his face flushed from the smile Carlisle had given him. Albus promptly smacked him on the shoulder for being rude and the boy corrected himself. "I mean, it's nice to meet you too." He smiled back, trying to seem as grateful as possible.

The doctor chuckled, his blonde hair gleaming with strands of light brown and sandy tones. "I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my family." He gestured at the picture perfect beings sitting stone still on the furniture, as if they were posing for a catalog. "I've heard you have already met Edward and Alice." He quirked an eyebrow and Harry nodded in confirmation. "This is Esme, my wife," He rested his hand on the woman sitting next to his lap, her round face looking like a perfectly cut valentines heart, her caramel hair falling softly to the middle of her back. She looked so breakable, like a doll.

"And this is-" He gestured towards the large burly vampire sitting next to Rosalie, but the man cut him off.

"I'm Emmet," he stated, looking like the type of person whose bad side you **didn't** want to get on. Harry watched in fear as Emmet's biceps rippled slightly under his marble skin, the flesh flexing.

"And I'm Jasper," rasped Alice's boyfriend. Harry noticed that the boy was doing everything he possibly could not to breathe in the slightest, and a pang of pity snapped inside of him. "Don't feel bad for me, it's manageable." The man whispered, his hand clutching Alice's leg tightly. Harry looked confused for a moment before he remembered that Edward had said Jasper was an empath.

Finally, all heads turned to the blonde that sat stiffly between Emmet and Carlisle, her face contorted in restraint and anger. She looked at Harry before she spat, "I'm Rosalie, and stay far away from me." Her gaze pierced Harry, and he shivered twice as he remembered the only two people that had ever been capable of giving him a look so similar. He raked his nails across his thigh nervously as Rosalie continued to stare him down. He glanced frantically between the girl and Albus, looking caught, trapped. She laughed shrilly before hissing, "You should be afraid, I could crush all the bones in your-"

Before anything in his mind could react he had his wand pointed against Rosalie's throat, the tip right underneath where her larynx would be. "I will not hesitate in hexing you into oblivion if you ever dare look at me that way again."

The room seemed frozen for seconds upon seconds, everyone's eyes not leaving the two on edge forms before them. Albus cut in, his voice serious as he forgot all the inhabitants of the room and focused his mind solely on Harry, on his distress.

"Who did you see in Rosalie?" He asked softly, his eyes trained to the Holly wood wand pressed harshly to the other's throat.

"Nobody," he bit out, slowly relieving pressure, before snapping vehemently. "Nobody important that is."

"You saw Bellatrix didn't you, you saw the way-" Albus continued, not oblivious to the fact that his words were burning Harry, but aware that they were things that needed to be said.

"I said it was nobody!" He spun around, his arm still twisted around and pointing at Rosalie. Before he could speak another word, a voice that hadn't been heard the entire time came forth from the corner.

"Who's Severus Snape?" Edward asked, confusion furrowing his brow as he stared at Harry in wonder. All the boy was thinking about was a tall, dark man with long, thick, filmy curtains of black hair that hung around a pale jaunty face and a crooked and overly large nose. And all he kept remembering was this man, glowering at him intensely, in the same fashion that Rosalie had, only more intense, more passionate as if the man truly loathed Harry's entire being.

Harry bristled at the mention of the name, and Albus was quick in casting a silencing charm around Harry and himself before moving forward to rest his hand no the younger's shoulder.

"You cannot continually blame yourself to what happened to Professor Snape. He died because he had to, and without the memories he gave you, you wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort." He said sternly, his blue eyes boring into Harry's emerald ones.

"I don't blame myself for that slimy git's death!" He spat, eyes flashing dangerously. "I blame myself for not being able to realize sooner what he truly felt." He mumbled eyes downcast. Albus cancelled the charm and smiled down at Harry.

"He was a master Occlumens; he could have fooled anyone into thinking differently about his feelings towards you and Lily." Albus whispered, blue eyes twinkling.

Harry huffed at the old wizards words before stomping over and plopping down on the floor near Edward's feet, a pout placed strategically upon his face. He crossed his arms and looked around the room at any place but Rosalie and Dumbledore. He heard Edward chuckling smoothly behind him, and he immediately allowed his tense shoulders to droop slightly, the amount of nervousness and up-tight emotions he was feeling ebbing away to be replaced by calm feelings. He leaned back and felt his head connect very lightly with the top of Edward's knee.

There were loud footsteps, before a gruff voice shouted, "What the bloody hell is all this noise about! I swear Albus if you're forcing my pup into another one of your bloody experiments I can tell you now we're going right back-" Sirius stopped short as he barged into the living room full of guests. "-To Britain." He finished, giving the prehistoric man a withering glare before looking back at the room.

Harry smirked as Sirius's eyes landed on him and the boy sitting behind him. His godfather returned the smirk before howling, "Is that the vampire you were yapping about earlier? He looks like more of a pansy than you, pup!" It took everything Harry had to not throttle his god father incessantly.

"I am not a pansy." Edward bit out darkly, his left hand, which couldn't be seen behind Harry's back slowly traced a long line up the savior's nape, pulling away slightly when the younger shivered slightly.

"Well you sure look like one!" Sirius rumbled, leaning against that side of the door frame, looking like the charming Head of House that Harry knew he was. His silky black hair made it just to the top of the middle-aged wizard's shoulders, and his happy grey eyes were warm and inviting. "By gosh, you know who he reminds me of?"

"Why no, we do not Sirius, would you care to enlighten us?" Albus replied, his blue eyes sparkling like sapphires, ready to float away into the night sky and become stars amongst the heavens.

"The Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory!" Sirius barked, his eyes watering as he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his jokes. Harry stiffened slightly at the realization. He spun around and scrutinized Edward thoroughly. His eyes widened marginally.

"Merlin's panties, he does look like Cedric!" Harry squealed, his eyes frantically taking in Edward's features. Albus shot the two laughing wizards a thoughtful look, obviously worried that the mention of the deceased teen would rouse another spark of unbridled emotion in the wizarding world's saviour, but quickly thought better of it. Harry had learned not to dwell on certain things, one of them being Cedric Diggory's untimely and sad death.

"Who's Cedric? What's so funny about him?" Edward's voice held an unusual quality of panic in it, the melodic notes rushing out of his light pink lips in one fluid motion.

"Cedric! Oh!" Sirius was trying to speak between bouts of laughter; tears were quickly forming at the corners of his eyes as he continued his attempt at speech, "He was this Hufflepuff, rather good wizard! But, oh, he was such a flamer! His hair! Oh his bloody hair!" Sirius was nearly rolling, his body shaking with every laugh that coursed through his body. It wasn't nearly as funny as the old dog was taking it. "It looks exactly like yours Edward, all messy and sticking up **everywhere**! So ridiculous!" He howled. Edward was glaring daggers at Harry's godfather.

"My hair is not ridiculous." He huffed, eyes glinting in silent brooding. Alice giggled, her body wriggling in her seat on the couch, all the excess energy she contained causing her to become restless.

Harry, who had turned back around after thoroughly dissecting and comparing Edwards features to Cedric's, leaned backwards, his shoulder blades rubbing lightly against Edwards shins; his head tilting back to regard the older vampire. He smirked before saying, "Your hair is beautiful Edward, don't let anyone tell you differently, especially Sirius."

If Edward could have blushed, he would have been at that particular moment, furiously too. He felt his chest tighten, constricting around his un-moving heart, before relaxing. Edward smiled genially, his fingers self-consciously running through his tousled locks. Sirius' loud guffaws were still reverberating off the walls of the living room when a new, softer, tamed voice entered the area.

"Sirius, what did I tell you about laughing like that, its blood annoying!" Remus scolded before reaching down and pulling Sirius upright. He gave him a reproachful look before examining their guests. He had smelled them before they had even entered the house, and had tried to ignore the rather exotic scent, but had failed once he'd heard Sirius laughing like an idiot. He noticed that three of the seven vampires had their noses scrunched slightly in dismay. "Sorry about the smell, it's hard to get rid of." Remus apologized quietly, his amber eyes scanning the room before landing on a boy that was seated rather comfortably behind Harry.

"It's quite alright; your scent is rather subdued compared to those on the reservation at La Push." Carlisle commented, his eyes looking fascinated at Remus' humble figure standing next to Sirius' rather imposing silhouette. '_They complete each other.'_ Carlisle thought warmly, his eyes darting back and forth between the two, sensing the compassion they felt for each other. He could almost smell the love rolling off the pair's bodies, the potency of the undying emotion filling his lungs.

"Yes, the shape shifters there even smell strongly to me, and I am considered one of their own." Remus chuckled. Sirius tugged the werewolf down onto the floor next to him, where he quickly wrapped the man up in his arms. Harry snickered at the two, obviously amused by the display of affection.

"Hmm, since it seems that two introductions are now necessary, I shall enlighten you all." Albus gestured towards the loving mates on the floor. "The rather obnoxious, dark haired man is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. And the complacent werewolf is his mate, Remus Lupin." Albus revealed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said before introducing the rest of his family, starting with himself and ending with Edward.

"Ah, Edward, so that's the boy Harry told us about." Remus stated, his eyes wearily taking in the vampire behind his pup. He didn't feel comfortable with the rather close proximity the two were sharing, but disregarded the feeling before pressing on, though Albus cut in before Remus could get any other questions out.

"Yes his is, and he's rather special too, if my sources are correct!" Albus hummed. Edward nodded curtly at him before taking the floor. It didn't go unnoticed that his hand had been delicately tracing patterns on the bony shoulder below him.

"I'm a natural mind reader." He mumbled almost abashedly. Sirius' mouth opened slightly, almost becoming a gape. Remus' eyes narrowed considerably, the uneasy feeling from before rising suddenly in his stomach. He slammed it down with an iron fist. He wasn't going to allow himself to be prejudiced against the boy just because he was a vampire. It would be hypocritical of him.

"Yes, yes!" Albus was barely containing his excitement at all the news. "And Alice, she is a Seer! And a rather accomplished one, though with some room for improvement." He winked knowingly at the pixie and she giggled. Harry heard chimes on the wind like he always did when it had to do with the delicate girl. "And Jasper, the young gentleman that he is, is an empath! Such talent in a coven, it is unprecedented! Unless we were to speak of a rather large group of vampires from Europe, but they are an unwelcome subject in my presence!" Albus harrumphed at the last statement.

The conversation proceeded on like that for a few more hours as tedious details and such were discussed, with the occasional joke from Sirius and the rather random memory or outburst from Albus. Many subjects were covered, including the war that had just recently ended in wizarding Britain, their goals for settling America, vampire diets and lifestyles, and rather regrettably (for Albus at least) the Volturi. Albus nearly blasted a hole in the wall at the mention of the vampires, a spark of admonition and hatred scorching inside of him.

The Volturi were a rather sore subject with all of them, actually. But most of all with the previous headmaster, since during the war he had repeatedly sought out the coven's help in fighting for the Light, but they had refused. Albus had offered them everything under the sun (no pun intended): equal rights, ability to attend any school of their choosing, specialized cities built just for them, anything! And they had still turned him down. And then, they had had the audacity to follow explicit orders from the Dark Lord, though not under his rule, to attack and turn Harry. It had made Albus rage in anger at even the slightest mention of them. And soon it was known that the Cullens and the Hailes didn't hold the large group of vampires in rather high regard either, for which Albus rejoiced. Finally someone to share his dislike with!

Harry smiled lazily as he watched Albus gesture rapidly as he described the proper care of a Hippogriff to Alice, who was intently listening, when he felt a whisper against his ear.

"Can we go outside?" Harry shivered as every syllable pressed against the curve of flesh, before rolling gently into his ear canal. "I want to talk to you, privately." Harry nodded before standing up and leading Edward out the back door and into the backyard.

He pulled out his wand and quickly cast silencing charms around them, not wanting any unwanted vampirically augmented hearing eavesdropping on their conversation. When Harry turned around he saw Edward staring at his wand thoughtfully from his perch on the bottom most steps of the patio stairs.

Harry tapped the wand before gesturing towards the area around them. "Charms, so people don't listen in." He explained before sitting down next to the statue-like boy. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked his British accent thick in the dewy air. The dusky shadows of twilight played across the moon-white skin of the boy sitting next to him.

"Everything," Edward gasped, looking rather exasperated. "I want to know all I can about you." He whispered, his voice conveying the neediness he felt for more information.

"I told you Edward, not until I trust you." He felt bad for denying a creature so beautiful something so simple. But he was going to stand by his decision; he couldn't simply give Edward everything he wanted. Not if he wanted to have a stable relationship with the vampire.

"But that could be months!" Edward growled, looking rather perturbed at the prospect of waiting so long.

"I think you've got enough time." Harry laughed, his eyes meeting topaz ones. He couldn't help but smile, he wanted to reach out and touch the perfection in front of him, but restrained himself.

"That's beside the point," Edward leaned in to look at him fully, his eyes capturing Harry's very essence. "Months is too long to wait, I need to know, now." He said the last part rather urgently, as if the entire fully detailed volume of Harry's past was a quick read he couldn't live another day without indulging in. Edward couldn't muster up the emotions necessary to explain that he wanted to know Harry so the young wizard would become attached to him, so that he wouldn't feel the pull to leave Forks.

"How about this," Harry began after quickly assessing his options. "Let's get to know each other, and in a week we'll see where we stand." He knew it was too short of a time span to even begin to _remotely_ trust Edward, but he thought it was a decent amount of time to at least evaluate if he _could_ trust him. Besides, he felt drawn to the vampire. His magic tingled his skin when he was around the older boy, as if reacting to the other's soul, his aura swirling and mingling with his own. He knew that he could eventually trust him, even care for him, but he didn't want to jump into anything. He knew that rushing into something would be like diving head first into a lake in the middle of January; a bad idea. He was torn from his thoughts when a deft pale hand reached over and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He shivered at the icy sensation as the fingers brushed against his temple, the small action causing a huge reaction.

"Fine," Edward conceded to the proposition, his eyes lazily gazing into Harry's. He retracted the hand that had been trailing along the other's face. He saw the teenager stiffen slightly and had thought it best to refrain from any physical contact. But that didn't mean he couldn't squelch the longing he felt coursing through him to smother the boy, the need heightened by his primal vampiric needs. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He mumbled abashedly.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable; you just took me by surprise." Harry corrected.

Edward was on the verge of continuing on that particular statement but was cut short when Albus's voice rang out through an open window on the balcony upstairs.

"Harry, where are those gummy worms I entrusted you with? I left them in your explicit care for a reason!" Albus careened his neck, straining every tendon in his throat and shoulders in order to effectively look over the railing at the couple below. Harry canceled the charms he had cast earlier and shouted back,

"And what reason is that, Al?"

"Because you're to sour to enjoy sweets, so I knew you wouldn't eat them you frumpy old maid!" He snapped before stomping back inside the house.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW!

until next time!


	4. Forgive Me Love, For Wanting You, Oh You

There is absolutely no plausible excuse, to me, that is good enough to explain the lack of update. The AC Adapter for my laptop is broken, limiting my access to my documents, so I pretty much had to re-write everything on the desktop computer in my house, which I have even more limited access to. But, I managed and have conjured a new update from somewhere. I will admit, it is not my best, and it very jumpy in my opinion. But, I was really trying to play with like personalities and stuff, I don't know. I'm just crazy.

**don't own, don't sue.**

Enjoy. (:

* * *

Harry's body was stiff and cold when he awoke Sunday morning. All of his joints were locked together like puzzle pieces, rigid from the chill of his bedroom. He wrapped his comforter around him tighter, cocooning himself in the warm cloth. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, but that didn't deter him from staying snuggled in the depths of his bed with his eyes shut for a few more minutes.

Then he heard Albus scream downstairs in the kitchen, and he knew it was definitely time to get up. He didn't mind though, because he had this strange worm in his stomach that gave him the impression that today was going to be a good day, despite the hour at which he was awoken. 6:30 AM isn't all that bad, anyway.

He wasn't even aggravated by the fact that he was up this early because of a meeting that Albus had accidently gotten them stuck into attending. Apparently his fascination with the heaping amounts of magical creatures in the forests surrounding Forks merits enough attention that it needs to be included in a meeting. And since Harry had helped in the exploration he just **had** to be there. No, not even this fact bothered him at the moment.

Hell, even the sheer coincidence that it was _Sunday_, practically a day away from the one week mark he had allotted his and Edward's little trust experiment irked him at the moment. Nor the fact that said vampire had crawled up his arse the entire week in hopes that he'd be able to accumulate enough good points with Harry in order to deem him trustworthy. No, he wasn't letting any of these things get under his skin today; he wasn't going to allow them to become the itch that he couldn't seem to scratch.

He rolled out of his bed and stood, his bones cracking from the sudden and swift movement. He shivered in reaction to the iciness of his bedroom as he wandered towards the bathroom for a quick shower. He went about his morning routine: brushing his teeth, messing with his hair in hopes it would co operate, taking a piss. All the banal things that made up his morning were completed in roughly ten, fifteen minutes. Before he knew it, he was putting on the khakis and silky black button up Albus had laid out for him.

He was walking down the stairs whistling by 7:00. He meandered from room to room, the sun shining out his arse. The second he entered the kitchen, however, his entire mood went down the shitter. In split seconds, too. I think we might have a new record.

Edward and Carlisle Cullen were sitting casually at his kitchen island, looking poised and graceful as always. Harry wanted to rip them apart, destroy their beauty. Nothing should look so perfect, so infallible, this early in the morning, no make that ever. He walked stiffly towards the refrigerator, set on getting a glass of orange juice and some toast while looking at least mildly pleasant. When he turned around to get a glass he was almost positive he was failing miserably.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, Edward." He inclined his head to both of the guests before reaching into the cabinet to get a tumbler. He resisted the urge to chuck it at Edward, but only because he knew the older was capable of dodging it in seconds.

"Please, call me Carlisle." The dazzling smile that was flashed in Harry's direction only made him sick. He hated vampires and their early morning vivaciousness. He slammed the toast into the toaster, almost breaking it in order to vent some of his anger.

"So, what brings you to our humble home this early in the morning?" Harry almost patted himself on the back at the civility displayed in his tone. He was so good at masking his emotions.

It wasn't that he disliked Carlisle or Edward, well maybe that wasn't completely true about the latter, but he just didn't like having guests in his house when he was getting ready to go to an important meeting at 7 in the morning. It sort of threw his mental equilibrium off. Plus, to make matters worse, both of said guests are vampires, one of which felt the need to annoy Harry to his last strand of patience.

His toast popped loudly, so he took the opportunity to turn away from the conversation and retrieve it just as Carlisle began, "Albus has invited us along to the meeting for political purposes. Since Edward is the oldest, and the most inclined, he came with."

"Oh, how nice of Al." He shot a look in the older man's direction. The Gryffindor golden boy only then noticed how quiet his former Headmaster was being. He had something serious on his mind. He smiled at Harry, the folds in his face morphing to accommodate the expression. The somber and humorless look leaving his eyes to make room for an unreal chipper one. The ancient man began bustling about the kitchen in a forced animation that only Harry could pick up on. This only added to the slowly forming bad mood that was encroaching Harry's mind. He knocked back the rest of his orange juice and put the empty glass in the sink. He didn't even want his toast anymore.

"Well, I think it's about we start out on what I'm sure is going to be a wondrous journey together, hmm?" Albus commented, already making his way towards the front door. Harry and the other two vampires trailed behind, making their way out onto the front porch.

Harry didn't listen to the driving arrangements; he just followed the crowd towards a car, got inside and buckled his seatbelt. He was trying to focus on what he would say at the meeting, remembering and categorizing different information for later use, just being his generally analytical Hermione-like self. He only acted this intelligent when he had the time to, most of the time his decisions, actions and words were made under the stress of an urgent situation, therefore weren't always the smartest choice. People thought he was dumb, when in reality, the things he got himself into were.

Harry was so caught up in the rapid succession of his thoughts that he didn't even notice when they began to meander into dark alleys that were best left untouched. His brain flashed through all the terrible things that had happened during the war, and for some reason all the happy ones couldn't overpower these ones. He felt lost for a moment in all the sadness before someone nudged him from his left.

"Harry, calm down." The whisper felt so close to him, he almost screamed in surprise. "You're letting your thoughts get the best of you." Edward was looking straight into his eyes, into his soul.

Harry hated the vulnerability he felt around the vampire, no not a vampire, god. He was perfection in its purest human personification. And that scared Harry, because he didn't know how to explain it, rationalize it. He wondered what it was like to live for so long and watch loved ones die around him. He smacked himself into reality – he'd witnessed the same things. He'd seen people he cared for unconditionally disappear from this tangible world in seconds.

Seconds he wished he could take back. Still, he thought that if he had to continue living for hundreds of years knowing that those people had died to ultimately save him he'd never be able to think the same. He'd be changed, forever.

"If I keep thinking like this I'm going to turn into a loon." Harry mumbled to himself, his hands automatically playing with the hem of his shirt. Albus and Carlisle were deep in conversation about Veela; Harry was surprised Carlisle was even able to pay attention to the road with how into the exchange he was.

"You've really got to learn to control your thoughts, Harry." The Gryffindor only turned his head in Edwards's direction slightly, not even bothering to show he was listening even though he was. He cared about everything that Edward said, but he didn't want to admit it, because admitting it would mean handling it, facing the issue. He wasn't prepared for that. So he'd continue to act indifferent.

"I'm sorry if my personal feelings bother you _so much_. I know my human intelligence is nothing in comparison to your years of knowledge." He whipped his head to look out the window at the passing scenery, the green leaves morphing into a giant ball off spinach puree that seemed to whizz by. Harry wished everything was so quick, so fleeting.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Edward shot back with such a controlled calmness. It was awe-inspiring. Everything about him was awe-inspiring.

"Then what is it, hmm?" Harry kept his gaze focused on the outside world, his mind fixed firmly on anything but the seclusion and atmosphere of the car.

"Your thoughts are potent," the vampire began, his voice hushed to the point of near non-existence. "Every time you think of something it's like an emotional kick to my face. You're the only person I've ever encountered that thinks like this."

"I guess I'm just reallllyy deep." He smiled for a second, his gaze wandering towards Edward. He didn't look at his face, but at his neck, the perfect connection of his collar bone and shoulders. Everything about him was so perfect.

"I guess so." The smoothness of his voice was like marble, like melting ice cubes and the crashing of waves on the shore. It was rain pounding on a tin roof, snow falling softly onto the ground. It was everything angelic and enticing, Harry thought.

"Harry, I'm anything but angelic." Edward muttered, his smile creeping upwards, showing off sparkling canines, so sharp and dangerous but on Edward they even looked alluring and dazzling.

"Hmmm, my definition of angelic obviously differs greatly from yours then." Did he just say that out loud? What happened to indifference? Harry chastised himself for forgetting so easily, but whenever he was around the older boy he felt so comfortable, so at ease. Yet that fact made him _uneasy _at the same time.

"We're almost there, boys." Albus suddenly commented from the front seat. Harry was glad for the break in Edward's and his conversation. But despite the reprieve Albus had gifted him with; it didn't make the tingling in his chest go away.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. And not in the nothing to do because everyone's busy, or I've thrown sooo many parties already that it just isn't pleasing to throw yet _another_ one kind of way.

He was tired of life the way it was now, after the war. He didn't want to be caught up in the aristocracy that his parents had bathed him in as a child. He didn't want to continue on in the same rich snobbish fashion he always had.

He wanted to dive head first into something new and exciting that was far, far away from England and its Wizarding World misery. And he knew that the United States could give him that.

He played with one of his blonde locks as he stretched out on one of the day beds by the window in some random study of the manor. He had asked his father to contact Harry Potter, someone whom he knew was in the country he desired to inhabit, and someone he knew was participating in the opportunity of a lifetime. He wanted wiggle his way into that new and raw world, where there wasn't yet a stable society that knew his name or his status.

He wanted seclusion, but excitement. The paradox seemed almost unattainable. But, despite his maturity, Draco hadn't outgrown the fact that he got whatever he wanted, no matter how impossible or insurmountable it seemed. He was strong, clever, and level-headed.

The war had changed him in so many innumerable ways. He was so much more aware of his mental constitution, of his weaknesses, flaws that could potentially hinder him in the ways of protecting himself. So after Voldemort, the disgusting creature that he was, had been defeated, he had trained and became what he had always been meant to be: great, powerful and of course, fantastically good looking.

Sunshine broke through the thick blankets outside for a second, its rays peaking through all the anguish of Wiltshire and creating a scintillating reverie for a few evanescent moments. Draco basked in its warmth, in its calm. He felt transparent, omnipotent, and fantastical. And then the feeling was gone, like that, in a split second. And the Malfoy heir was left feeling alone, a twinge of longing prominent in his chest.

He napped that afternoon, and dreamt of himself boarding a flight to America.

* * *

"Well, I think that went over quite well." Were the first words to be uttered as Harry, Albus, Dr. Cullen, and Edward made their way out of the building the meeting had been held in and towards their car.

"Yeah, if you think managing to get the entire wizarding population of the surrounding states to hate our guts is good." Harry commented, his eyes wandering towards the graying sky. It was going to storm. He was sorely reminded of the weather back in England and felt a twinge of melancholy.

"Harry, you are being entirely too critically." Albus stated, patting his companion on the back. "They were simply having a difficult time digesting the plentiful amounts of information we provided, that's all."

Edward chuckled at the comment as he climbed into the backseat of the car, and Harry and Carlisle simply shook their heads at Albus's words.

The meeting had begun well, with many warm welcomes and introductions. They had discussed many issues, like floo networks, bases of ministry operations, industry, muggle policies, a school, and etcetera. After many hours of debating and civil arguments, it was Harry and Albus' turn to present the information they had gathered. Harry had began by explaining the situation and the area they were currently living in, then by explaining the several different categories of magical creatures they had discovered, estimates of what other areas might hold, and so on.

Then Albus had put in his input. And for some reason, the mood and struck him to speak completely in riddles. Yes, riddles. There were only three people in the entire room, who had any semblance of an idea as to what he was saying, and since he is regarded with such high respect and his words are generally remembered it was quite annoying to find that nobody could tell what the bloody hell he was talking about.

People were irked. More than irked, near furious. So it was with further ado that they four of them promptly left the meeting before anyone could approach them about Albus' strange behavior.

Harry bit back a smile while they were in the car. Leave it to the old man to brighten his mood by acting like a codger. The Boy Who Lived fiddled with his seatbelt absentmindedly, his eyes flickering to various things. He didn't want to think about anything, because thinking meant Edward would be listening, which would then subsequently start a conversation that he didn't want to endure.

The time that passed during the car ride was in relative silence, excluding the random singing from Albus, or a comment or two from Edward here and there. Harry passed the time by calming himself to almost the point of sleep. He wanted to forget about all of his problems, everything that was happening around him, the world. He wanted to disappear.

He was in a total state of placidity by the time they reached their house. Goodbyes were exchanged. Harry was inside and up in his room in ten seconds flat. He sat at his desk, staring at his unfinished homework for awhile, his brain stuck between action and lack thereof. He couldn't make a tangible decision.

He picked up his pencil, only to put it back down again. He turned from page 56 to 57 in his Biology book, only to turn back to the previous one. He sighed. Now that he was alone, in the comfort and confines of his own bedroom he could let his brain run around in thought processes until it was liquid goop in his skull.

His feelings for Edward confused him but intrigued him. He at least had the balls enough now to admit that the feelings actually do exist. He switched his iHome on, (another one of Sirius's instances) letting it shuffle through his playlist. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes locating a crack in the ceiling. He didn't know what he was doing, what he wanted. He knew that he wanted to trust Edward; he knew that the other wouldn't betray him or his personal memories or feelings anytime soon.

Edward had supplied quiet the amount of information to him over the past week. How lonely he had been, how Carlisle had turned Rosalie for him to have a companion, only to have that fail horribly. The Spanish Influenza, Esme, his family, how he initially rebelled against Carlisle's "vegetarian" lifestyle, bits and pieces about the Volturi. Tiny bits and pieces of information that eventually amounted to a giant pile of facts and experiences that Harry was left to sift through.

He thought about it, dissected each and every word and phrase he remembered the other saying. He bit his lip in thought; the tang of a little droplet of blood prickled his taste buds. Hah, ironic.

Edward, in reality, just wanted someone to share his life with. He had gone on living a mundane existence, void of anyone remotely interesting that wasn't already undead. He had indulged in small amounts of excitement here and there, but generally lived a quiet lifestyle, listening to the prosaic thoughts of the people around him.

And then this person comes along, and changes all that. He threatens the lifestyle that the vampire had cushioned himself with. He can't ready Harry's thoughts if Harry doesn't want him to, he can do magic, he's a pioneer looking to help in the effort to settle a completely foreign place. To Edward, Harry is probably the most interesting thing that he'd ever chanced upon.

So Edward wants to keep, protect, and cherish that. Because he's never had it before. Never had something interesting to share his life, his thoughts, and his feelings with.

Harry smiled, a final decision set in his mind. And suddenly, the end of the week long time period he had set didn't seem so daunting after all.

* * *

"_I guess I'm prone to shake and sweat  
Confounded every time  
I see you do the things you do  
Pale and bright you shine"_

"Edward, turn down your goddamn music!" Edward ignored the complaint from Rosalie. He had suddenly grown an infectious obsession with Two Tongues.

'_Oh Max Bemis, how you make my heart swell._' Edward thought. He felt stupid for acting so childish, so emotional. But this is what Harry had reduced him to: an idiot, a vampiric idiot. He slid farther down onto the floor as the song switched from 'Tremors' to 'Alice.' He rested his head in his hand.

Harry hated him, he could tell. He finally stumbles across someone that interests him, and it turns into a failure. Just like everything else. Edward smacked himself for wallowing in self-pity. He wasn't some pathetic heartbroken high school girl. He was Edward Cullen, and he had more backbone than this.

He stared outside into the backyard, watching a squirrel dart up a tree he wondered what he had to do in order to win Harry's favor. He had tried everything, had even revealed things about himself that he would have never told anyone, ever.

Maybe he should just wait, wait and see. He had waited all this time for someone to come along anyway, a while longer wouldn't hurt, right?

Right.

Tomorrow would make it one week, he'd wait and see what happened then. He smiled pleasantly, switching off his music before going downstairs to play the piano for awhile.

* * *

Harry pulled into the school parking lot the next morning in a remotely good mood. Albus had made him his favorite kind of pancakes for breakfast: pumpkin with chocolate chips. And the drive to Forks High school had gone by without any incident.

And for once this entire week, Harry was actually mildly excited to see Edward. He climbed out of his car and peered around the parking lot, looking for the Volvo. He spotted it halfway across the parking lot, but without the usual vampire clan surrounding it. Harry meandered inside, Jessica quickly finding him and latching on as he made his way to his locker and then his first class of the day.

"Harry, you should really come up to the beach with us this weekend at La Push, it's going to be a ton of fun!" Jessica chirped. Before he knew what was happening all of Jessica's tag-alongs were agreeing that he should go along.

He shrugged, being non-committal. Biology couldn't come quick enough.

A Few Periods Later. . .

And it was finally time for Harry to make his way to Biology, the one place he had been looking forward to all day. He had opted to eat lunch inside his car; therefore he hadn't gotten a chance to see Edward beforehand.

He made his way into the classroom to see the vampire already sitting there. He looked tense. Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut. He slowly slid into his seat next to the other, ignoring the microscope and slides set up in front of them. He didn't notice the seemingly innocent needle either.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Harry caught a glimpse of the others eyes and saw they were darker than usual, and almost shuddered. "Oh Jesus, your eyes." He regretted letting the words tumble past his lips and into the tense air between them.

"I've been forgetful and sloppy, and neglected to feed." The words were inaudible to the other students in the classroom. "It's making for a very uncomfortable day." He elaborated.

"I'm sorry," Harry wasn't sure what else to say. The path the conversation was heading down wasn't making it easy for Harry to break into the whole trust issue. "Why didn't you just go feed quick during Lunch?" It seemed like a logical solution.

"Because, people watch my family. And it takes time for me to get to an area that's populated with enough game for it to be easy to find a quick meal. It just wouldn't have been advantageous." He explained, making Harry feel stupid. "You're being terribly nice to me today; Albus cast a spell on you or something?" Edward's smile only held half of it's usually charm, due to the circumstances.

"Actually-" Harry began, but was cut short by the teacher interrupting with the beginning of the lesson.

"Today, we're going to be looking at blood cells under the microscope, and identifying red ones from white ones, and also, determining your blood type." He sounded much too jovial about blood. "You'll all be pricking your fingers, and putting a drop of blood between two slides. Go on, let the blood be spilt!" He instructed.

It took one look from Edward for Harry to know what to do. He acted like he was pricking his finger; he cradled the appendage, stared at it for a moment, before "fainting." Harry was in Edward's arms before he could move two inches.

"Mr. Hoffman, Harry's fainted." Edward only allowed what _resembled_ panic slide into his always even-toned voice. "I don't think he can handle the blood."

'_You owe me one, vampy, now everyone's going to think I'm a bloody pansy.'_ Harry thought, making the remark loud enough that he was sure Edward heard it.

"Take him to the nurse." The teacher commented idly, his attention fixated on the blood his students were depositing into their slides.

Edward scooped Harry up bridal style, and made his way out of the classroom. They were in the hallway three seconds before Harry's eyes shot open and he began to climb out of Edward's arms.

"At least let me carry you to the parking lot." Edward bargained, his eyes looking down the hall incase a teacher happened to wander by.

"Why are we going to the parking lot?" Harry asked frantically, squirming harder at the vampires words. "Edward, put me down!"

"Shhh! I'm just going to take you home, there's no point in staying for the rest of the day, anyway. And this way I have an excuse to leave and go hunting." He explained. For the second time that day, Edward made Harry feel like a complete idiot.

"Oh, right." He finally conceded, halting his frantic movements. He cuddled closer into Edward's chest, hoping the act went unnoticed.

'_Might as well enjoy it while I can._' He thought, making sure his mental barriers were up.

"So, you never told me why you were being so nice." The older vampire stated, as he maneuvered towards the office.

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to tell you-" And again, he was cut off.

"Hold that thought, and play dead for a moment." Harry shut his eyes and let his body go slack. He smelled cinnamon gum and freshly photocopied papers, and knew they were at the secretary's desk. "Uhm, excuse me, Mrs. Soyster, I hate to be bothering you, but Harry passed out in Biology from seeing blood and I was wondering if it'd be okay to drive him home?" He was really laying on the charm thick.

"Hmm, let me make a call." She stated. Who the hell was she calling? Couldn't she just say 'yes' and be done with it. Edward waited patiently. Harry heard the secretary's squawking voice discussing something with someone before she said, "You're free to go, you can take him home."

They were out and into the parking lot in ten seconds flat. Harry opened his eyes. "You can finish now." Edward instructed.

Harry huffed indignantly before continuing, "I've been thinking, something you know I do often, and I've decided that," He paused, resisting the urge to bury his face into Edward's chest and escaping. "Well, I've decided that- that, well I think you're about trustworthy enough for me." Oh god, did he feel like a sap. He looked out at the parking lot, searching for something, anything to look at other than the boy whose arm's he was currently tangled in. He didn't need to look up to know the other was smiling that sparkling, toothy, crooked, smile.

Edward expertly opened the passenger door and slid Harry into the seat, before making his way over to the driver's side. He wasn't even half-way into the vehicle before he began talking, "So, since now that I'm 'trustworthy.'" Insert obligatory air quotes here. "Does that mean you'll answer some of my questions?" The eager look on Edward's face almost did Harry in. He was just too cute.

"_Some_ of them, but not all." He answered, buckling his seatbelt while the pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh, where to begin. Let's see," He turned right towards the road you took to get to the Black-Dumbledore residence. "Where did you live before you came here?" Logical first question.

"England," Harry responded wistfully, a smile creeping onto his face. "The weather here is very much like back home. Rainy, rainy, rainy." He commented.

"Alright, next question. Why did you and Albus and the rest of your family come here? Carlisle said you're all pretty important wizards and such." Edward had done his homework, partially.

"We're here to help develop the Wizarding Community of America; couldn't you deduce that from the meeting you attended?" Harry thought that was fair enough, since Edward had succeeded in making him feel like an idiot twice already.

"Yeah, but I wasn't completely sure. Did you have friends back in England?" He continued.

"No, I was a bloody loner, and all I did every day was sit by myself and torture mice. Of course I had friends, you idiot!" This was serving to be quite entertaining to Harry.

"You know what I mean, stop being a smartass. You're always thinking about a red-head and a brunette all the time, I was just wondering if they were your friends or something." Edward was trying to be gentle. Harry gave him props for that, at least.

"Hermione and Ron, they're my best mates." He didn't want to talk about that any further, he missed the two of them a boatload already.

"In all your memories you three are at a school, is that where wizards and witches go to learn about magic?" This was what Edward had wanted to get at, the thing that piqued his interest most.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where every young witch and wizard goes when they turn 11 to experience and learn about their magic and all the ways it should and shouldn't be used." He explained. "It was the home I never had, and I miss it every day." He'd said too much. He didn't want Edward prying into his family life now.

"It sounds wonderful." Edward commented, as they pulled into the driveway. Edward was out of the car and opening the door for Harry in a flash. The Gryffindor smiled at the other, appreciating the gesture.

"See you later, yeah?" Harry stated, his eyes wandering up to Edward's.

"Of course." He said, his hand somehow making its way to Harry's cheek. They stood for a moment, basking in each other's presence before they pulled themselves back down to reality.

"Go hunt, before you decide to snack on me!" Harry scolded before turning and walking towards his house. He heard the car door shut and the Cullen boy pulling out of the driveway. Harry sighed, touching the spot where Edward's cold hand had been moments before in a brief moment of happiness, before walking into the house.

* * *

REVIEW! peace,lurve&(:


	5. You've Left Me Speechless, So Speechless

Just to clear up some technical issues, Twilight and New Moon are sort of mooshed together in this story. So instead of Jacob phasing for the first time in New Moon, it happens now in what would be Twilight. Also, Bella WILL be in this story, just a little later on. And Eclipse and Breaking Dawn didn't happen, at all. (:

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I apologize for the long wait, I got caught up in life and such. This chapter is rather lengthy, because it contains a lot of progress, it's over 10,000 words. Ahhhh! I know. But I really, really, enjoyed writing it.

**don't own; don't sue**

**enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**And I know that it's complicated,**

**But I'm a loser in love.**

**So baby raise a glass to mend**

**All the broken hearts,**

**Of all my wrecked up friends.**

"_Ashleighhhhh, it's not fair that you get to have all the fun!" Jacob whined, plopping down on his best friend's bed with a loud thump. Even at 14 he was still larger and more muscular than the rest of his friends, and he resented that._

"_Jake, you know how it goes, I'm the cooler of us two." A blonde girl commented, her hair falling in ringlets to the middle of her back in a endless winding flow of sunshine dust and wheat colored strands. This was Ashleigh, and her narrow face, and high cheekbones made her the prettiest girl in school. She wasn't like everyone else on the reservation, she was other-worldly, unique._

"_Still," The dark haired boy continued, his voice scratchy with jealousy, "That doesn't mean you can go to some stuck-up European country and drink wine with the Brits or, or eat crumpets with the French of whatever the hell they do!" He grumbled, playing with the edge of the blanket, distracting himself from watching his best friend pack._

"_You've got your cultures a little mixed up there, Jacob." She commented idly, tucking her makeup bag into her suitcase delicately. She heard her twin brother Ashton rustling about downstairs and sighed. "Ash is home, don't be startled if he comes tumbling in here in the next few minutes." __Ashleigh smiled when she saw Jacob blush at the mention of her brother. He mumbled a quiet 'whatever' in response to the statement._

_As if on cue, the door flew open and Ashleigh's equally, if not more, beautiful twin sauntered into the center of the room. He was tall, slender, almost effeminate in his frame and build. He had soft lines where it counted and hardened ones where it mattered most. His hair was blonde like his sisters, only lighter, more platinum. His eyes were carved from glaciers, melting perfectly into an icy blue puddle of color swirling in his irises._ _Well, at least, this is how Jacob would describe the boy if he were asked to. Well maybe not if he were asked to, because that could prove to be quite embarrassing. No words could effectively describe the elegance and grace and beauty that Ashton possessed._

"_Hmm, Ashton, have you finished your packing already?" Ashleigh didn't seem surprised, just annoyed that her alone time with Jacob had been interrupted._

"_I finished that menial task an hour after we were informed we'd be leaving." He snipped, looking bored and uninterested. With great looks comes the great burden of a terrible personality. "I came to inform you that father has decided that we leave tonight, instead of tomorrow. Going earlier will allow for a smoother time schedule." With that, he turned on his heel and left without so much as a backwards glance._

_Ashleigh sighed for the second time that day. "Why do you love him so much Jake?" She could see the mortified look on his face without even peeking in his direction. She knew he despised it when she brought this particular subject up. "I'm sure it isn't his flawless charm." _

"_Ashleigh, you know I fell in love with him that day we bumped into each other in school. He was perfection in it's purest form, and I wanted him more than anything." Jacob leaned his head against the wall desperately, trying to ignore the melancholy of unrequited love and it's desperate persistence in trying to invade his mind. _

"_Well, we're leaving Jacob, probably for good." She huffed, eyes taking on a dark tone. "I know I said that it was just a little trip, but it isn't. We're leaving the country for a long, long, time." Her face was contorted in an expression of mismatched emotions that didn't do well marring her elegant face._ _Jacob looked hurt but sucked it up, he was tough, had thick skin. He could take this, handle loosing his best friend right before his eyes and suffer knowing he couldn't do anything to stop it._

"_So, I understand that your feelings are 'so deep', but, I suggest you get the fuck over them while you still can." Her words weren't as harsh as they should have seemed, her eyes were soft, taking away from the ferocity of the statement. _

"_Why are you guys leaving anyway?" He asked, eyes welling up with non-existent tears, phantom representations of his emotions. "And don't you dare tell me it's for your Dad's work, cuz' we both know that's a heaping load!" He hissed defensively, eyes watching as Ashleigh clicked the latches on her suitcase with finality._

"_Jacob, you're my best friend," She began, eyes overflowing with sadness. She looked away, continuing, "W-we're fleeing. Father won't say from who, or what, but we are." She walked over and kneeled in front of Jacob, taking his warm hands into hers. "Jake, I'm scared. I don't know what to do." _

_Her words tore Jake's heart out and threw it onto the floor. _

"_Tell my Dad, him and the others will protect you, and-!" He was cut short by Ashleigh's pleading voice._

"_It's not enough, Jake! We have to leave." A tear slid out of her eye, carving a path down her cheekbone mockingly. Jake stood up in one fluid movement, determination evident on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered, her blonde bangs falling into her red-rimmed eyes._

"_Tell your Dad and Ash that I'll miss them," He said, turning to leave. He glanced back, his chest tight at the sight of one of the first people he'd come to care about. "I hope this isn't the last time we see each other, Ashleigh." __He left without another word. _

_The next time he saw her was four months later, watching her coffin being lowered into the dirt. __Jacob wiped away another stream of tears as his fingers traced the words across the headstone. He laid a sunflower onto the freshly turned earth of Ashleigh's grave. He wanted to crush something, hurt someone, do something destructive._ _He placed a pale pink rose, so cliché and boring, onto Ashton's equally depressing burial place. _

_He hated everything, hated life, hated the bastards who did this – the bloodsuckers. He still couldn't believe they existed, couldn't fathom that it was a reality. But his Father would never lie to him, and he swore, as he screamed at the God's that he'd kill whatever vampire did this._

_And I'll never love again,_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless._

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

AAA

Jacob flew up in his bed, sweat slicking his skin like a protective shell. He shivered automatically, wrapping his blanket around himself self-consciously even though there was no one else in the room besides himself. He felt discomforted. He hadn't dreamt about his best friend and her brother, who happened to be his first love, in years. He shook his head, desperately trying to rid himself of the thoughts.

He'd never found the vampi- no, bloodsuckers that had killed the two most important people to him. He hadn't avenged them, hadn't found that right amount of closure, and because of that he ran from the whole mess. Ran from his feelings, from his thoughts, everything. He had enough to worry about being a werewolf, the last thing he needed was pesky memories to add to his already heaping plate.

He'd come to terms with them eventually, just not today.

The sun peeked through his curtains shyly, warming his already hot skin to an all new level of toasty. He rolled out of the comfort of his bed and meandered downstairs, with the thought of eventually making it into the kitchen for some breakfast. It was Monday, and it was sunny and bright outside. Not a cloud to be seen. He was just about to enter the kitchen when he caught sight of Sam sitting at the table, speaking to his Dad. He huffed, plastering on his happy face before making his way into the room.

"Mornin' Pops, hey Sam." He greeted smoothly, opening the refrigerator door to retrieve the OJ. He was playing it safe with a neutral tone.

"Hey Jake," Sam started, his eyes watching the young wolf's every movement with careful accuracy and assessment. Ever since the stupid Seth incident Sam had been watching him like a hawk. It wasn't his fault everyone around here was so frigid and couldn't take a freakin' joke. Jake buttered his toast with carefully executed grace and ease. "I was just stopping by to let you know that the Potter kid took up Mr. Malfoy or whoever's offer, so your assistance is going to be needed at their home today." Sam stated, waiting for a reaction.

Jake's face lit up, a smile forming on his lips, "Mmm, I'll take an opportunity to hang with Rem and his fam anyday." The younger replied. He'd really taken to the older werewolf when he'd visited last week, he was a calming presence, something Jacob found himself needing much too often.

"Good to hear," Sam's look all but screamed skeptic and unsure. "You'll need to be there at 12:30, sharp." The pack leader elaborated before standing. He nodded to Jacob and Billy before taking his leave. Jacob bit his toast ferociously, staring out the window at the baby blue sky. Sunshine meant no bloodsuckers, and no bloodsuckers meant a happy Jacob Black. Ahhh, it was going to be a good day.

AAA

Bronze. Bronze. Bronze.

Harry hated everything and anything colored or made of bronze. Bronze bedposts, bronze medals, bronzed skin, bronze jewelery. Bronze hair that shone so delicately in the faint tendrils of light that managed to get past the clouds in Forks, causing each strand to be illuminated like a perfect reddish colored halo.

"You should really consider becoming a poet, Harry." Edward chided from his spot on the aforementioned boys bed, his body stretched out and relaxed. His face was buried nose deep in a book that he was supposedly 'reading.' Harry's thoughts apparently were more interesting.

"Stay out of my head, Cullen." Harry commented, flipping the page of his textbook in irritation. He'd been trying to get some work done for the past half hour, but the vampire currently residing in his room had prevented that.

"Don't invite me in." He retorted, hands turning a page idly, making it seem as if it's contents were being read. The elder switched the subject, "When is that mutt coming down?" He asked, eyes still trained unwaveringly to the copy of '_The Picture of Dorian Gray' _resting innocently in his grasp.

"Albus said around 12:30," Harry answered, scribbling down answers into his notebook. "You know you can't be around when-"

"I know, I know." Edward interjected. He threw a look at the back of the boy sitting at the mahogany desk. He smiled without hesitation, not even realizing what he was doing. "I'll be here until he's about to walk through the doorway, and back the second he steps out to leave." Edward informed as he stared at Harry's form as he furiously scribbled down answers on his homework. '_Cute._' The vampire thought for a fleeting second, before shaking the thought away.

"You know, you're beginning to sound and act like a stalker," Harry stated matter-of-factly, spinning around in his office chair to face the vampire who was quickly becoming his only friend in this god awful place. "Quite frankly, I'm worried." He smiled.

Edward gazed at the boy in front of him and smiled back unwillingly, soaking in the pleasant moment. It had been on and off, hot and cold, with Harry for the past week. They had gotten closer, bit by bit, and with each moment they spent together Edward felt like he knew the other a little more, could read him better. And then he went and did something completely unexpected, throwing his perfect little theories into the trashcan. One moment, the young wizard was hinting on that he liked him, and then the next he was being completely sarcastic and ridiculous. He was hot-tempered, that Edward was positive of. He was intelligent, very intelligent, but he didn't let on to it. He hid himself well, behind a mask that looked as if it had taken a very long while to craft. The vampire found himself intrigued by this, enchanted. He wanted to know _why_ that mask was there, why these impenetrable walls had been built. So he could formulate the quickest and easiest way to tear them down.

"Hmm, not a stalker, just concerned." Edward replied, his eyes still resting on the beautiful creature before him.

"Concerned? Over what?" Harry questioned, his voice happy and disbelieving. He faintly heard the sound of Albus yelling over winter jackets and Hershey bars melted to the inside of pockets.

"Your safety," Edward began, finally shutting his book and setting it next to him, "I don't believe you'll be protected properly during this meeting." The vampire stated stuffily, his honey brown eyes staring into Harry's emerald ones.

"You doubt this Jacob Black and his abilities, but not because you've seen what he's capable of, but because there is bad blood between you two?" Harry observed, blinking incredulously at his own moment of intelligence.

"Your cognition astounds me," Edward commented idly, resting his hands behind his head lazily. "You're correct, if only partially so." The vampire licked his lips in thought, wondering if he should volunteer a more in-depth explanation, or continue this little game of questions.

"It's obvious it isn't personal, since your family showed aversion to Remus when they were first introduced," Harry hummed in thought, tapping his pencil on his desk. "And I remember reading somewhere about Vampires and Shape-shifters in general disliking each other for some idiotic reason or another." Harry shot a look at the vampire, looking to gauge his reaction. He was met with a neutral gaze.

"My family and I try to be open minded, and although the Quileute's have been more than accommodating, there is still some lingering animosity between us." Edward explained, shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Still doesn't explain why you lot as a whole don't like Shifts, it's nonsensical in my eyes, you both come from the same leaf, albeit different sides." Harry chided, turning back to his studies with the intent to get something done.

"Vampires are unsettled by them," Edward said gently, his eyes never leaving the space Harry occupied. "They are in essence, the complete opposite of us. Warm, full of life, two separate identities, it makes us uneasy. Not to mention their scent is absolutely repugnant to us." Edward sighed as he watched Harry struggle with a problem, toying with the idea of offering his help briefly, but quickly remembering his adamant refusal earlier in the week.

"Your family has two separate personalities also, living a true double life." Harry pointed out before continuing to scrawl down his explanation of Gel-Electrophoresis. "Your "human life," and also your true one, your vampire existence." He made a point.

"Which is why we try to be as accepting as possible." Edward shot back, sounding slightly defensive.

Harry sighed, pushing his work away from him in dismay as he stared out the window. It was cold outside, they were calling for snow. Two weeks and it would be Christmas, time was flying by like a shred of ribbon in the wind. He stared at his vampire friend. Is that really what he considered Edward, a friend? He believed it, but not fully. Ron and Hermione were his friends, were his brick wall. Albus was his friend, his eternal friend, through thick and thin. Edward was the makings of a friend, the chocolate shell of an unfilled dessert. The ice cream without the topping, the tea minus the gooey and sweet honey. He had debated with himself long into the night about this, this formulating relationship and the feelings it provided. He knew it would never stay "just friends." He could feel it in the very core of his bones, in the muscular walls of his heart, in the center of his magic, he knew that it would never stay neutral. He and Edward would one day, whether that be in 5 months or 5 years, be together. He didn't know how he knew this, how he could tell so soon, he just could.

He wasn't blind nor was he idiotic. He could see the wheels turning in Edwards mind, see the traces of affection. It disarranged Harry, but excited him at the same time. He had never had someone who had truly felt attracted to him, and him only. There was always a disclaimer, the clause in fine print, the extra attention given due to his status as the The-Boy-Who-Vanquished-The-Dark-Lord, or whatever other bullshit title the public crowned him with. He had never had anyone not know who he was, know that he was famous, that he had killed, destroyed, done unthinkable things in a war so simplistic in nature. He never had that one person who he could tell anything, things that he didn't even have the courage to disclose to Albus. Things that were necessary for closure. He needed it, needed that single undying, wholly understanding, love to find peace. He needed peace, peace of mind, of body, of spirit.

Post-trauma or whatever the hell they labeled it was slowly eating him up from the inside out, like a cancer.

He needed Edward. He needed eternity, eternity to slowly find that place where he could be utterly blissful. It would take decades before he could finally come to terms with everything, it was unthinkable to do so in any shorter amount of time. He had never been able to mourn anything, his parents, his friends, his allies, his hits, his misses. All of those personal emotional thoughts and experiences had been overlooked in order to reach the ultimate goal: The defeat of evil. He stared at the mind-reader in momentary anguish. Would he be willing? And then Harry realized that Edward had gone even longer without that one person, had witnessed countless more tragedies, and had somehow turned out a normal human-being, minus the vampire aspect. And right then and there he knew that even if Edward and he remained just friends till' the end of their days, they'd always at least be there. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts. '_Way to bloody get head of yourself.'_ He blamed it on his reliable sense of intuition. '_Hah, intuition that's gotten you almost killed, dismembered, and tortured.'_ He mentally reprimanded.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop." Edward commanded, somehow having walked across the room in the midst of Harry's thoughts. He was leaning against the wall by his desk, looking effortlessly elegant as always. "Or at least let me hear them so I can help." The vampire offered hopefully, trying to manipulate him into letting him into his mind. Harry almost laughed, imagining the reaction he'd receive at his mental declarations.

"Nice try Cullen, but I don't think so." He smiled, closing his books and materials dejectedly. He'd gotten nothing done. "These ones are off-limits to vamp stalkers." He poked playfully, standing to go downstairs. He could heard Albus making a ruckus in the kitchen, and assumed he was either making lunch, or was experimenting. "Downstairs?" Harry said, indicating his need to leave the confines of his room. Edward nodded, opening the door with a flourish for Harry. He had to chuckle at the action, sometimes the undead-boy was just too much.

They walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, only to see a mess of various herbs and potions equipment strewn everywhere. Albus was standing over a cauldron, stirring what appeared to be a orange type goo, his hair frazzled and frizzy from the humidity, with pieces of Valerian root sticking out of his beard.

"Al, I didn't know you were secretly a mad scientist." Harry joked, walking over to get a better look at the concoction being mixed. Snape would be throwing a fit if he saw the lack of care for the ingredients being displayed by the former Headmaster. Albus just smiled knowingly in response to the jab, giving Harry the eerie feeling he often felt when he was graced with the signature eye-twinkle, and 'I Know Something You Don't' smile. He sighed, feeling Edwards presence next to him as they looked at the mess on the counter.

"What are you brewing?" Harry asked curiously, noting the scrunched expression on his vampire companions face as he got a particularly good whiff of the mixture.

"Wolfsbane." The elder stated simply, his eyes alight with mirth as he added some sort of carrot-like ingredient. The explanation would explain the look of disgust on Edward's face.

"If I remember correctly, Wolfsbane isn't orange? Ever?" Harry walked around the island counter and retrieved an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, he began rinsing it off when Albus replied.

"I've made some modifications and improvements." Harry knew he wasn't getting anymore information from his best friend, so he opted to see what time it was. 12:15. He growled in irritation. The closer it got to Jacobs arrival, the closer it became to Malfoy's. And to a very unwanted, unneeded, and unwelcome meeting.

"Edward, you should probably be leaving soon." He glanced over to see Edward looking at him blankly, before nodding. Edward was around the counter and in front of Harry before the young wizard could blink, he almost gasped in surprise, cursing vampire speed. Edward was looking down at him, the tiniest wrinkles of worry lining his marble face. "Edward-"

"Shhh, Harry." Edward pressed his finger to Harry's chapped lips, effectively silencing him. "Don't let your guard down, at all, not even for a fraction of a second." Edward warned, his honey colored irises locking with Harry's emerald gems.

"I'll be fine, stop being a worrywart." Harry joked, trying to lighten the thick cloud of emotions surrounding the two. Edward shook his head defiantly, refusing to acknowledge the derision.

"Don't think I'm so oblivious to your world as you think," Edward let his index finger trace a line down the Wizarding Worlds Savior's jaw delicately. "I know about Slytherins, and I certainly know of the Malfoys. I may not know much about the war, or what you were involved in, but I know enough about purebloods to know that you should be wary." The tone he used commanded respect, and Harry found himself getting lost in the sound of the others voice. It was impossible for him not to listen to the words being spoken by the dazzling creature before him. He snapped himself out of, covering his face with a mask of indifference.

"I've dealt with them before," Harry replied, doing his best to convince Edward he was more than capable of taking care of himself. "Besides, Mr. Malfoy and his family have endured just as I have, they're no longer as harsh as they used to be." Harry knew he was lying a little, all things considered. He had made the Malfoy's life more than difficult after the war, each of them enduring a sentence in Azkaban of at **least** 6 months, even longer for Mr. Malfoy. Their family was heavily restricted, but still extremely influential. That didn't change their tarnished reputation though, and that was what Harry guessed they reproached him for the most.

Edward nodded, looking completely unconvinced. The vampire leaned forward and rested his forehead against Harry's, enjoying the warmth his skin provided. The young wizard smiled at the other, finding the way Edward was saying goodbye cute and endearing. Within moments the other was gone, leaving Harry feeling alone.

"Ahhh, young love," Albus mused from his position in front of the cauldron. "Such a beautiful thing." He chuckled merrily as the potion suddenly acquired purple streaks in it.

"Stuff it." Harry snapped, taking a bite from his apple. He wasn't in the mood for his former headmaster's cheek, or anyone's for that matter. He just wanted to be left alone, in some remote location of the world, with a lifetime supply of books and the best foods in the world. No humans, vampires, shape shifters, or deranged Death Eaters knocking down his door and creating chaos in his life.

As it was, Fate hated him, and decided at that particular moment to release a rambunctious Jacob Black and a thoroughly jovial Remus Lupin on him. Harry buried his face in his hands comically when he heard the front door fly open and voices enter. There was the sound of footsteps nearing the kitchen, and the unmistakeable softness of Remus's voice, and the hearty guffaw of whom he assumed was this Jacob character.

"Mmmmm, something smells delicious!" He heard the younger of the two werewolves say, as they entered the kitchen. Harry gaped, not at the comment, (which was rather ridiculous in and of itself, considering the Wolfsbane smelled of wet skunk) but at the teenager presented before him. He was taller than Harry, by at least a good 5 or 6 inches, and was incredibly fit, to the point of ridiculousness. Defined abdominal muscles could be seen through the white cotton tee the other was wearing, his biceps and triceps bulging and flexing every time he so much as twitched. '_And his skin,_' Harry thought, drinking in the rich brown complexion of the other like it was a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He looked like a werewolf-ized version of Blaise Zabini.

If Harry's mind wasn't so set on Edward and being his bestest friend in the whole wide world, he might have considered jumping Jacob and not thinking twice about it. '_That boy is going to make __**someone**__ happy someday, and God bless the poor soul, whomever it may be.'_ Harry thought, a smile reaching his features.

"Ah, Remus, welcome back!" Albus greeted, hugging the older werewolf as if he hadn't seen him in ages. "And you must be the wonderful Jacob Black that I've heard so much about!" Dumbledore was all but glowing as he spoke to the Quileute.

"Yup, that's me, the good ol' wolf that I am." He joked, eyes wandering curiously towards the chaos of ingredients and potions in the kitchen. Albus smiled knowingly before turning around, preparing to introduce the guest to Harry, who up until this point was being a loner in the corner. Jacob caught sight of the wizard once Dumbledore moved and smiled.

"Jacob, this is Harry, the young trouble maker you've been assigned to protect during the events of today." Albus stated, eyes twinkling like sinful diamonds. Jacob walked across the room, an almost dominant swagger evident in his step, reaching out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Nice to meet you man, I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." The werewolf smiled genially as Harry accepted the proffered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry responded automatically, the words a result of political meetings and social events that called for manners. He smirked to himself, hardly thinking of Jacob as an outstanding politician or aristocrat. Harry glanced at the clock hopefully, wishing that time had skipped forward past the meeting. It was 12:35. His soul died a little as Albus ushered them upstairs to the study to prepare for the arrival of the Malfoy family.

_I can't believe, _

_how you slurred at me,_

_with your half-wired broken jaw._

AAA

"Draco, please!" Mrs. Malfoy pleaded as her son tried to swat away the hands that were desperately trying to comb his platinum hair into place. "I will not have you looking like a ruffian!" She commanded, pinching her sons ear to get him to stop moving.

"I'm old enough to wear my hair as I please, Mother." The refined tone that he used made his mother glare even harder than she was already. She hated when he acted more like her business partner than her son, like they had some contract that he was abiding by rather than the laws of nature.

"Be still and let your mother do as she wishes." Lucius Malfoy commented from his desk, sorting through papers that he needed to finish before their departure for America.

Draco huffed, not at the command, but at how lax his Father had become in punishment. Only a year ago if he had shown insolence, or refused to conform to grooming standards or some such Pureblood regulation the consequences would have at least been a little more than a simple 'Listen to your Mother.' His Father had become soft around the edges, the War and Azkaban making him see life through different eyes. This bothered Draco, made him squirm with agitation. The more his Father veered from his old personality, the more they looked like a failing Pureblood Family, the more dignity they lost.

He scoffed as his mother smoothed down his fringe for the third time, sculpting his locks into the shape she wanted. It was almost time for them to leave, and Narcissa wanted her family looking perfect for when they saw her cousin Sirius. She didn't want him to think that she was any less of a Black than she truly was, didn't want him to see her at such a low point in her life. A stint in Azkaban, a struggling marriage, a tarnished name. She didn't want him paying any attention to the blemishes.

Draco moved away from his mother as she finally finished primping the blonde to her satisfaction. He looked towards his Father who still immersed in his paperwork. He sighed again, wanting nothing more than to leave for the meeting that would seal his future in America. He didn't care about the information Lucius wished to relay to Potter or his dysfunctional family.

The Malfoy Heir caught his thoughts, reprimanding himself for being immature. He needed to learn to tolerate the ridiculous Gryffindor's and their wrinkly caretaker Dumblefore. They would undoubtedly be playing a pivotal role in his living in America and taking part in the project they were working on. He stroked his forearm thoughtfully, the dark colored tattoo underneath creating a shadow on his white button down shirt. He hated Harry Potter and his fame and fortune, he despised his brashness, his idiocy. Yet, Draco coveted him, his intelligence and his ability to adapt.

"When are we leaving?" Draco pressed, his eye once again wandering over to his Father's perch behind the oak desk.

"Soon, Draco." Lucius drawled, giving his paperwork another cursory glace as he finished sorting the documents. "I must warn you of the _creatures_ inhabiting the area you wish to live in." He informed, turning to face both his wife and son. Draco remained unfeeling, covering every inch of his face with a carefully composed mask.

His father smirked slightly before continuing, "Albus has informed me of the precautions they've taken for this meeting. Harry is being guarded, currently, by a shape shifter from a tribe in La Push." Lucius didn't miss the characteristic sniff Draco let out at the mention of shape shifters, undoubtedly underestimating the ability of the aforementioned creature. "They are not to be taken lightly Draco," Lucius warned, eyes steely with aggravation. His son nodded in response, but didn't appear to have heeded his father's words.

"There are also vampires, a coven of them, if I have been informed correctly, living in Forks and attending the school there." Lucius continued, leveling Draco and his wife with a particularly heavy gaze. Draco allowed his expression to fall a little, feeling discomforted by this new information.

He has assumed there would be magical creatures in America, knowing that Britain wasn't the only place with such beasts, but he hadn't anticipated _vampires_. He didn't _like_ vampires very much, not many wizards did. They were superior to them in that they had physical abilities that a human would be hard pressed to rival, and some were even gifted with special talents. They were highly intelligent and could master any skill they wished. There had even been one from millennium ago that had been able to cast some magic. So naturally, Wizards sometimes disliked them a tad more than they should. Especially pure bloods, who took pride in their beauty, grace and power attained through years of selective breeding. Vampires were like a slap in their face, possessing all of those things without having any significant blood status.

"Interesting, may we leave now?" Draco half sneered, appearing to have disregarded the information he'd been gifted with. Lucius glared at his son before nodding, striding over to the other side of the room. He moved a book from off the end table, retrieving the pendant underneath it. He glided over to his family, extending his hand toward them, offering the object. They all placed their hands on it without any other indication, as Lucius muttered, "_Cringle." _They were transported away into a room full of over eager wizards and two wary werewolves.

AAA

1:00, in Harry's opinion, was the most annoying hour of the day, and should be completely omitted from time measurement.

He leaned against the desk in Albus's office in anguish, his frame tense with anticipation as he waited for the Malfoy family to arrive. Harry stole a glace at Jacob who was placed diagonal to the door, two feet from the desk the Gryffindor was currently positioned against. He sighed, staring out the window pensively. He really didn't want to do this, to endure this meeting. He was tired, drained, worn out from the week of working with Albus and school he was forced to partake in. He gazed at the clouds that were slowly changing a dirty purple as the day progressed on, second after second the air outside becoming hazier with the cloying scent of an impending storm.

He wanted to be outside, reading, being in the comforting confines of literature and the scents of nature. Not in an office that wreaked of incense and magic, waiting for the arrival of his old enemies, of the onslaught of emotions that would force him into facing his past. He didn't want it, didn't need it. The swelling of magic that began to form in the center of the room alerted the occupants of the arrival of their guests.

The air crackled for a moment before a large, looming figure materialized, followed by two others. Harry watched in disdain as Draco Malfoy steadied himself for a second on a nearby chair. He saw Narcissa sweep her gaze around the room expectantly, obviously scanning for her long lost cousin. Not a hair was out of place on her head, not a wrinkle in her robes. Not one sign of imperfection was seen on her or her son as they stood tensely in the center of the room. Lucius Malfoy, was another story all together. He still held that superior air and imposing presence, but it was softened by the wrinkles taking form on his otherwise infallible aristocratic features.

"Lucius, it's good to see you." Albus began, speaking in the clipped tones he often used for troublemakers at Hogwarts, dealing out punishment for rule-breakers. "Sirius, if you could please escort Mrs. Malfoy and young Draco downstairs, there is some tea waiting for them, as I'm sure you and she have some catching up to do." Draco glared at the weathered man, obviously not satisfied with having been dismissed to simply.

Harry had to refrain from hexing him, wanting nothing more than to put him in his place, but reminded himself that he had to be careful. He was dancing a dangerous tango at the moment, and one false step would have the performance come crumbling downward.

Narcissa looped her arm with Sirius', a simple pure blood gesture, and made her way out of the room with all the elegance and grace a person can humanly possess. Harry wasn't impressed, he had seen grace and it wasn't the Malfoy's. It was the Cullens. Draco soon followed his mother, after leveling everyone in the room with what Harry assumed was supposed to be a "glare" but it only translated over as something near a pout. It irked Harry even further when the Malfoy Heir disregarded Jacob and Remus completely, his only acknowledgment of the two being the sneer he threw their way. And to think Harry actually believed the war could have _really_ changed his school rival's temperament.

"I know that this meeting isn't being held on good terms," Mr. Malfoy began after the door had clicked shut and wards had been instated. "Both parties considered." He looked at Harry pointedly, conveying the notion that he would not tolerate any nonsense. Harry _almost _chuckled.

"We understand, Lucius." Dumbledore replied, settling himself into the large wing-backed chair behind his desk. The deep purple folds of his robes bunched together around him comically. "Harry only wishes for this to be over and done with in as little time as possible." The aged man stated.

Harry rubbed his face, leaning more heavily against the desk. He felt Albus' comforting magic and let it soothe his aching nerves. '_And so the dance begins,'_ Harry thought with a mental sneer. This really wasn't bringing out the sunshine in him.

"Then it seems Mr. Potter and I share the same sentiments," The figurehead of the Malfoys drawled, his lips pursing slightly. "Nevertheless, I implore you to consider what I've come to say." Lucius sat down carefully in the chair facing away from the door.

"If we didn't want to hear what you had to say, we wouldn't have agreed to meet with you." Harry hissed, uncaring of how he sounded at the moment. Lucius looked at him coldly, the hate evident in both Harry and Mr. Malfoy's eyes.

"Ever the tactless brat, Mr. Potter." Lucius bit back, smirking. "It's good to see some things haven't changed."

"You don't deserve my tact or my wit, say what you came to say and then be gone." Harry didn't care if he was coming across as selfish, or a spoiled brat. He wanted this Ex-DeathEater and his loathsome son out of his home and presence.

"Fair enough," Lucius said, no anger evident on his mask from Harry's comment, "I received a letter from a rather feral looking owl a few weeks ago." Lucius explained. The Pure blood ran a manicured hand through his sleep platinum hair, obviously distressed by whatever he was going to tell them. Harry watched as the man braced himself, picked the best wording for his next statement.

"It was from Bellatrix Lestrange." Five simple words, and they had Harry reeling with more anger than he'd thought humanly possible. Lucius had known Harry would have this reaction, that was why he had thought about it so much. Harry gripped the edge of the desk in a useless attempt to keep his emotions at bay.

"Excuse me?" Were the only words the Wizarding Worlds Savior managed to breathe out before Remus decided to take charge of the situation.

"Are you sure of this? It wasn't from someone else merely wishing to frighten you, or incite some sort of reaction? The werewolf asked critically, his amber eyes flashing in the dim lighting.

"It was from her, her magical signature was on it," Lucius confirmed, his eyes stormy and unforgiving. "And I compared the handwriting to cards and other such artifacts that might have her delirious scrawl on them." He finished.

Albus let out a soft sigh, his hands forming a steeple on top of his desk. "It is good that you've come to us with this Lucius," The elder hummed, looking far older than he usually did. "What did the letter say?"

"Not much," Lucius began, looking far more perplexed than he had before. "It babbled on about nonsense, my family and I being traitors, how we would be 'judged' in good time." Lucius explained.

"Nothing unusual from her normal psychotic babble." Remus interjected. "Not that I don't underestimate the witch under the mental state. When she is lucid, she is lethal."

Lucius nodded in Lupin's direction before continuing, "It went on like that for a while, her ranting a raving, and then she said something strange. She said that I could "repent for my traitorous ways, if I agreed to help her and the other renegades with their plan." I thought it was just more psychobabble until I read more." Lucius' face lost a shade of color after these words.

"It's obvious that she is more unstable now than ever before, if she truly thought she could trust me with the information she divulged." There was no hint of emotion in his voice, nothing that could give any indication of to the nature of the news to come.

"What is this 'plan' that they have constructed?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the better of him for a moment.

"They have found necromancers in favor of their cause, of the Dark Lord's cause." Lucius didn't speak of the regime as if it were dead, but more like in dormancy. Harry felt a shiver run tracks up and down his spine. "They're going to try and resurrect-" He stopped for a moment to swallow, "They're going to try to resurrect the Dark Lord and restore him back to power." He bit out, pained to say the words.

All the blood in Harry's body went cold, his limbs rigid. He gripped the desk harder than before, feeling frightened. He caught himself, he couldn't be afraid. That was what they wanted, they wanted the little bitty baby Potter to cower in fear at the prospect of their great and divine lord coming back. He couldn't be afraid of that, he'd go insane. He didn't underestimate it though, he knew Bellatrix, how fanatical she was. She'd dedicate even her dying breath to the Dark Lord. And he was sure she wasn't the only one, many of the Death Eaters hadn't been captured yet, still pathetically living in hiding.

"There is more," Lucius said softy from his chair, looking pityingly at Harry. The other scowled at that, he didn't need some washed up politicians sympathy. "The Necromancer in charge of the operation is a force to be reckoned with." Lucius shot a look to Albus that spoke volumes.

"You're not serious, that is impossible!" Albus blustered, looking thoroughly surprised at the concept. "It cannot be him! The last that was heard of him he was in Antartica in-"

"Dormancy, yes." Lucius interjected, looking down-trodden. Harry was surprised the man was even still alive, with all that he had to endure. "The other. . .lesser experts in the subject were able to awaken him." Harry felt left out of the loop when he caught sight of the realization dawning on both Albus and Remus. He growled under his breath to himself, not at all surprised.

"Who are you talking about? Why was he 'dormant'?" Harry asked, emerald eyes alight with some unnameable emotion. He wished Edward was here so he could know what everyone was thinking.

"Dante Wayne Proctor the III." Albus stated gravely. "The greatest necromancer of several different decades, millennium even." The former Headmaster conjured a bowl of gummy worms wordlessly and popped one into his mouth. Harry knew suddenly the implications his statement made.

"We'll have to tell the Cullens." Was Harry's only statement. He didn't want to even think of what this man was capable of, what he could do, being both a Necromancer and vampire. He shivered again, looking out the window in time to see the first droplet of rain smash against the window pane.

"I believe fully in the capability he possesses to restore the Dark Lord, and I fear for many lives if said event does occur." Lucius stated, straightening his back to his full height. "But this is not the only thing I've come here to discuss."

"Oh?" Albus said, inserting a tone of surprise into his words, even though Harry knew the ancient Wizard wasn't surprised in the least. The Gryffindor sometimes wondered if Dumbledore was omnipotent with the way he uncannily knew everything. "Concerning Draco, I'm assuming?"

"You've assumed correctly." Lucius didn't look happy about the other knowing his own words before he did. "He has been pestering me about this for some time, and I have taken it into consideration and have seen the points he has made to me." Lucius managed, not looking abashed at having to do his son's bidding for him. "He wishes to be transferred from his current ministry position as my consultant, to the task force heading the operations here, in America." The words were spoken with such calm Harry had to wonder if they'd been rehearsed.

Nobody said a word as the statement was digested. Albus made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, a sort of soft clicking noise he often made when in deep consideration of something. Remus nodded his head slightly a few times, mentally weighing to pros and cons, considering each possible avenue. Harry just sat there and watched everyone, almost bored with the entire debacle. He wanted to go out and search for Death Eaters! Plan ways to stop and capture this Dante character, not debate over where to place Draco Malfoy!

"Let him." Harry blurted, not realizing his words as he was caught up in the heat of his thoughts. "If he wants to help, let him." _Let him prove his worth._

Albus nodded, "So be it, I shall owl you tomorrow with the arrangements. You can speak to the Minister meanwhile to make sure everything is in order." Lucius nodded, and with a swoop of finality, strode from the room and down the stairs to collect the rest of his family.

_And after he's through,_

_there's gonna' be no love left to ride._

AAA

The cafeteria was bustling with the crowds of students as usual, the cacophony of laughter and voices creating a relaxing form of chaos. Harry put an apple and a banana on his tray, shuffling along through the lunch line with a sort of artificial calm. Edward trailed behind silently, simply observing the young wizard in his environment.

"You should sit with us today!" Alice chirped happily from Harry's side. She carried a tray composed of the same exact items as her siblings, identical.

"Perhaps." Harry muttered, his eyes trained to the front of the line and away from the vampires. Edward sighed softy as he watched the other. Harry had been like this since the meeting, had this sort of strange uncomfortable air of calm about him, like he was readying himself to step into the heat of battle.

He refused to discuss what had transpired between himself and Mr. Malfoy, wouldn't even give the smallest hint as to what was said. His thoughts were even clean of even the most miniscule trace of the events. Edward wondered what could have happened to possibly make the other act like this, so out of character. Carlisle was even remaining tight lipped despite the fact that Albus had extended the invitation for their adoptive father to relay the information. Whatever had been said was really eating at the parties involved.

Edward walked steadily behind Harry as he made his way towards the Cullen table, chatting idly with Alice as they went. Edward sat down, and thought finally, that he'd ask Harry about everything tonight and try and coax whatever it was out of the younger. Whatever it was was obviously causing the other some sort of distress and he wanted to remedy that.

"Hi Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." Harry greeted softy, giving a little wave to the other occupants of the table. The young wizard was seated in between Alice and Edward. Edward listened to the mental comments the people in the lunchroom were making thoughtfully. "You know, it might be a good idea for you to actually make it look like you're eating." Harry said, looking at Edward from beneath his eyelashes. The other let a smile quirk his lips slightly.

"Think people will become suspicious? I doubt anyone would be able to come to the correct conclusion." Edward smirked, sounding confident that he was correct.

"I did." Harry stated simply, taking a small bite out of his apple, the juice slicking his lips making them pinker than usual. "Though I have several years of magical creature study under my belt." Harry pointed out. Edward smiled at the small break Harry was having in the bubble of calm he'd seemingly created for himself. Edward shifted a little in his seat so he could look at Harry more comfortably.

"What did you learn in school? At-" Edward paused, searching for the name in his mind, "Hogwarts?" He queried, eyes lit with curiosity.

"History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and such." Harry explained bemusedly, putting barely any thought into the answer.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Edward questioned, chuckling softly. "Suppose you didn't learn how to take care of vampires?" He caught the light blush that crept onto the others cheeks and neck and smiled. '_Too cute._' He thought.

Jasper's face scrunched up in pain as Harry blushed, becoming uncomfortable from the smell. "Edward, make your boyfriend blush on your own time, when I'm _not _in the immediate area." He snapped playfully.

"Clever Jasper, I'm impressed with your ability to use the word '_boyfriend_' as in insult." Harry smiled, his teeth showing a little. He took another bite from his apple before setting it down on his tray, finished. Emmett grabbed the tray and brought it over to the trashcan and the stack of dirty ones along with his.

"Thanks Emmett." Harry said, nodding his head at the bear of a vampire in thanks.

"No problem, squirt." Emmett grinned. Harry didn't have the energy or the will to say anything back, so he stood, looking to Edward to follow before leaving for Bio. Edward trailed behind.

_Could we fix you if you broke?_

_And is your punchline just a joke?_

_Oh, boy you've left me speechless._

AAA

"Hmm, this is my favorite episode." Harry commented as he changed the channel to Criminal Minds, delight dancing across his features like the flickering of a candle flame. "Agent Hotchner is absolutely perfect." Harry watched as Reid interviewed an unsub, a smile on his face.

"I prefer Dr. Reid." Edward said, perched on the windowsill, looking like perfection as the moonlight cascaded across his form.

"Of course you would." Harry teased, sticking his tongue out at the vampire. He leaned his head back against the headboard, staring at the television through half lidded eyes. "If you two had children they'd be super babies, hybrids, perfect. The master race." Harry thought aloud.

"Who says I plan on having children? And with Spencer Reid at that?" Edward asked, amber eyes pooling with humor and mischief.

"Nobody is saying that, I was just thinking aloud. You'd have super genius children that would be attractive to the point of insanity. You should consider looking him up, arranging a date." Harry looked over and winked at Edward playfully. Said vampire lowered himself down from his position on the windowsill and glided over to the bed, sitting down elegantly. Now that he had diffused Harry's eerie calm trance for a few moments, he figured now would be the best time to question the other about what had happened.

"Harry?" Edward asked quietly, trying to be as delicate as possible. He and Harry were close and had a basic sense of trust between each other, but Edward wasn't sure the boundaries of that trust just yet. He didn't want to pressure Harry into admitting something he wasn't ready to express and cause an awkward situation. Or worse, anger the other and spark an argument or fight.

"Hmmm?" Was the others simple reply, his eyes locked onto the TV screen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hand reaching out to rest on the others knee lightly. He saw Harry's eyes look over at Edward briefly, as if considering him and his question, before returning his attention to Criminal Minds.

"I'm fine," He muttered. _Lie._

"You haven't been acting the same since the meeting with the Malfoys, and I'm worried-"

"Don't be!" Harry spat. "I don't want you to worry about me." _Lie._

"Really? Harry you can't fool me, you forget how easily I can see if what you're telling is the truth. I've had years to master the art of perception, body language, all of it." Edward ground out, reaching up and gripping Harry's chin, forcing the other to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong, stop letting it eat you up, because soon there won't be anything left!" Edward hissed.

"Fine!" Harry roared, shooting up from his spot on the bed. "If you just _have_ to know, Edward." He spat out the others name as he stalked to the other side of the bed, standing by the open window.

"I do, I need to know, so I can help you." The vampire reasoned, watching as Harry's face scrunched up in defiant anger.

"Look inside my head then! Look at my memories, you'll find all the answers you'll need there!" Harry yelled, glaring at Edward.

"No," Edward remained calm, he had to. He couldn't be angry at Harry, he could never be. He knew that the teenager had been through terrible things, had witnesses atrocities. He didn't need to see memories to know that, he could see it from the way he carried himself, how his eyes were haunted from time to time. That was why he couldn't be angry at the beautiful creature reeling in anger before him. "I want you to tell me, I don't need your life, or the war, just what happened that's been making you act differently."

Harry breathed deeply, soaking in the sound of Edward's relaxed and musical voice. He calmed down a fraction at the sound, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. He reprimanded himself over and over again internally for getting so angry. He had been keeping all the anger and frustration that he'd felt at the meeting pent up inside, and now it was clawing it's way out.

"I- I'm, fuck, I'm sorry." Harry cursed, rubbing his face with his hands. "I shouldn't have yelled like that." He stated simply, sitting down on the bed next to Edward.

"I understand." Edward said, pushing a strand of Harry's hair out of his face tenderly.

"You always do." Harry muttered, the remnants of a smile creeping over his lips. "No matter what I say, or do, you always understand." Harry said it as if he was almost annoyed by it.

"That bothers you?" Edward laughed, his sharp incisors gleaming like newly polished diamonds in the darkness.

"Only sometimes," Harry explained, looking into slightly darker than usual amber eyes. "Sometimes, I wish you wouldn't understand, so you'd at least seem more human." He chuckled at his selfishness, and his foolishness. He was acting like such a baby lately.

"Hmmm, I'll take that into consideration." Edward replied. "Now, let's talk about the meeting." Harry nodded, starting with what he knew the best: his emotions.

"I hated every second of it, I wanted nothing more than to be out in the middle of the woods somewhere reading." Edward chuckled but urged him to continue. "I know you don't know much about the war that I was involved in, but, there was a Dark Lord and there was a prophecy saying that one of us had to kill the other in order to survive." Harry rubbed at his scar absentmindedly.

"Dark Lord? What does being that entail?" Edward questioned curiously as he drew little designs onto the palm of Harry's hand with his finger, listening intently.

"It means he was bloody well the most powerful wizard to have lived, other then Dumbledore, or course." Harry shivered, from the combonation of Edward's featherlight touches and his thinking of Voldemort. "It also meant he was the cruelest, darkest, as evil as someone could possibly be. That was him. Wanted to kill all muggles, non-magic folk."

"And I thought the Volturi were bad." Edward muttered. Harry looked at him so seriously, like there was no happiness left in the world, and he realized how real all of this was for the other. He had fought this monster, this Dark Lord, and it hurt him. It was emotionally killing him to think of it, recall the events.

"No, he's much worse than anything the Volturi could hope to be. He actually allied himself with the Volturi at one point, probably not willingly though." Edward quirked an eyebrow at this. "He thought dark creatures, like vampires, were beneath him. Unworthy."

"So you killed him?" Edward asked, amazed that someone as delicate and beautiful as Harry had assassinated a Dark Lord who probably drank kittens blood in his free time and got off to _Wrong Turn_.

"I did. I killed him, and many of his followers, the Death Eaters." Harry looked off into the distance, eyes unblinking. "Lucius Malfoy was an Ex- Death Eater. He came and met with us, to inform my family and me of a letter he received from a present Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange." Edward listened, enraptured by this secret world Harry was telling him of, even it wasn't of pleasant things.

"Bellatrix is Sirius' cousin, well estranged cousin to be more accurate. She lives, breathes and sleeps anything of or relating to the Dark Lord. One of his most dedicated followers."

"So I guess it's bad news to hear she's sent a letter to Malfoy?" Edward asked. Harry nodded solemnly before continuing.

"Her and other renegades had aligned themselves with a Necromancer who is willing to resurrect the Dark Lord and restore him to power." Harry bowed his head, his eyes shutting despairingly. Edward placed his hand under the others chin, lifting his head to look him in the eye.

"It's alright to be afraid sometimes, Harry." Edward soothed, getting lost in the emotional emerald green pools that were the Boy-Who-Lived's eyes. "Nobody expects you to fight him again." Edward reassured.

"Edward you don't understand!" Harry pleaded, his eyes full of years of pain. "I'm the one person he wants to kill most, I ruined everything for him! I am his obsession, his one ultimate goal. My death will be the only thing to quench his thirst for revenge." Harry's hands shook as he spoke, and for a moment he thought he'd actually cry. He didn't. "I'll protect you, our families will protect you." Edward was sincere, Harry knew it. He knew that Edward wasn't going to let someone kill Harry without a fight. But the truth was, Harry knew that Edward didn't stand a chance against Voldemort if he was restored to his full power.

"Your family will have it's own worries soon enough," Harry spoke. Edward looked at him curiously, urging him to explain. "The Necromancer the Death Eaters have asked to help them with their plans was Dante Wayne Proctor the III." Edward's eyes widened a fraction, his body going still as stone.

"The Volturi won't allow him to stay active for long, he's too much of a threat. Aro won't allow it."

"He currently has many of Voldemort's elite at his disposal. Highly trained and trusted Death Eaters that he can use to protect him from Aro." Harry reasoned.

"I-I-" Edward muttered, stumbling to find the right words. "This isn't good." He finally blurted out.

"Hah! You don't think I knew that already?" Harry said laughingly. He look tired, frustrated, drained, no hope or fight left in him to endure another War. "I'm going to die this time, Edward."

"Don't you dare say that!" Edward growled, grabbing Harry's hands with his, holding the appendages delicately, as if at any moment they'd shatter. Harry looked in the other direction, away from Edward and all of his magnificent grade and beauty. Away from his hope, from his rationality and kind words. Harry didn't want reassurance, he didn't want to be told that everything would 'be okay.' Because it wouldn't, it couldn't.

"Harry, look at me." Edward commanded, his tone firm. Harry ignored him expertly. "Harry, please, look at me." Edward said with a little more force this time. Harry sighed, looking in the others direction. "I will stand by you for the rest of eternity, if it means you'll be safe." Edward leaned in and pressed his ice cold lips to Harry's forehead.

_Would you give it all up, _

_could you give it all up,_

_if I promise, boy to you?_

_That' I'll never talk again, _

_and I'll never love again._

_I'll never write a song,_

_won't even sing along._

_I'll never love again, so speechless._

"You'll defeat him, you'll win again, I know it." Edward whispered against the skin of the wizard's brow, enjoying the warm contrast his skin provided.

"And so what if I do? What then? I'll continue living as I did before, with even more horrid memories to plague my mine with?" Harry spat, hating Fate and her treacherous plan for him. "A mans emotional life isn't linear, one even doesn't give them closure." He whispered, enjoying the feel of Edward's lips resting on his skin.

"There is plenty of time for that, for closure." Edward assuaged. He pulled away from Harry, moving another strand of hair away and out of his piercing green eyes. "I'll help you, everyone will. You'll never be alone, even if you move to the most desolate place on Earth. One of us will always find you."

"Well there goes my plans of becoming a hermit." Harry stated dryly. Edward chuckled, the sound so pleasant and comforting, like dead leaves crunching on the sidewalk in the Fall, like incense and candles burning in a dark room. Harry sighed and rolled over, pulling back the blankets on his bed.

"I need sleep, you can stay here and sit by the bed if you want, or you can leave. Up to you." Harry took his glasses off and set them on the bedside table, turned the TV off before pulling his blankets up and around himself. He felt Edward moving around in the room, and knew the other was kneeling by the bed facing him. He felt a cool hand cup his cheek soothingly before a light kiss was placed on his cheek.

"Goodnight, my little raven." And then he was gone, and Harry was left with his dreams.

_You left me speechless, so speechless._

_Will you ever talk again, _

_oh boy why you so speechless?_

_You've left me speechless, so speechless._

_Some men they follow me, _

_but you choose death and company,_

_why you so speechless, oh oh?_

* * *

review please!

peacelurve&(:


End file.
